


Sugar coating problems

by FireBright



Series: Xenomorphic [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Candycane trees?, Candyland!, Everything is made of candy!, F/M, Gen, Yandere Blueberry, ¬(0.0)¬ I'm outta tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBright/pseuds/FireBright
Summary: Sweet baby jesus, you've landed yourself in a world of sweets, treats and all things sugary!... INCLUDING the monsters?!





	1. Cake ruins

Each time in the underground after waking up after falling to the floor of the ruins was never fun... You stirred and opened your eyes turning uncomfortably onto your back the scent of marshmallows cakes and other sweet treats invading your sense of smell, you remembered the dream you had when you were in the Swap universe, surely that can't be real? You had a thumping headache but that was a side affect of falling down a mountain. 'What the hell happened?' you thought, you recalled the previous episode of teleporting away from the forth Sans you had met. 'Which was the real one?' If there was multiple universes it had to be based off of one, had you even met that universe yet? You couldn't tell.  
You pushed the thoughts out of your mind as you climbed to your feet. If you were quick enough maybe you could avoid Flowey before you had to kick his ass. You smiled to yourself and sprinted toward what you thought the direction of the exit was in.  
You edged your way through the room which Flowey usually appeared in and looked anxiously around you were in the doorway to exit when a watermelon candy popped out from the floor. You rolled your eyes and faced him.  
"Howdy I'm-" He started to excitedly say.  
"Look Flowey, I don't give a shit, you're gonna tell me 'oh wow you're new! have some friendly pellets' and then you're gonna stab me in the fucking heart! Goodbye asshole!" You sternly told him and started to walk away.  
"Swear!" He called at you and shot a friendliness pellet at you, it missed. You gritted your teeth and whipped around to face him in pure anger. You pointed at him with a long finger and pulled Sans's hood over your head before morphing your face into the Gaster Blaster.  
"Don't do that again, or I'll pluck your petals off one by one." He looked confused. Oh right, no petals. You cursed under your breath and started to walk away face morphing back.  
"Hey! You're not from here, are you?" You stopped in your tracks, welp your fucked. You walked faster right into the chest of Toriel who gasped.  
"I heard shouting is everything okay?! Oh, Hello! I am queen Toriel but I usually just look after the cake ruins. Are you okay? You've fallen down haven't you, are you hurt?" You shook your head and took a step back to see her properly. She wore a chocolate coloured dress and her hair was styled to look like whipped cream. It made you smile.  
"I'm not hurt, thank you. I have a headache though. Can I come with you?" You asked she smiled kindly and took your hand to lead you to her home. As she started to lead you, you turned around to see if Flowey was still there but no, he was gone and all evidence of him being there was also gone except the small friendliness pellet stuck in the wall.  
******  
The ruins were strange, everything was crafted out of cake, frosting occasionally dripping from the walls and streams of chocolate, or so you hoped was chocolate, flowed through the floor, small chocolate brick bridges built over the larger streams. It was like heaven to you, chocolate and cake everywhere! You just hoped you wouldn't have to eat just sweet foods everyday instead of normal food for as long as you stayed! Another factor came across your mind, this world was too pure, you promised to yourself not to tell them about the worlds you were in and your fight to get back.  
You were sat at a kitchen table with Toriel as she served out pie, one, two, three plates? Who was the other monster? Your question was soon answered as the patter of small feet echoed down the hallway.  
"Hey mom! You're home!" Came a small voice as a young dragon-goat sat at the table to join you.  
"Oh! What's your name?" He asked innocently. Upon his head was a strawberry and he wore a green and red stripped jumper along with some brown leggings.  
"Asriel?!" You blurted out, unable to stop yourself. He looked shocked and sat in silence for a while.  
"How do you know my name?" Even Toriel had stopped serving up pie to face you.  
"Wh-What? The Brave, Y-Young Prince?! Heh, hasn't everybody heard!" Toriel relaxed and turned back to the pie, nodding, while Asriel straightened in his chair with pride.  
"I didn't know that the humans know so much about us!" You shuddered and looked down at the table as Asriel watched Toriel.  
"They don't." You whispered to yourself. Asriel turned to face you.  
"Hmm? Oh! Did you say your name?" You looked quickly and nervously around before nodding.  
"Yeah, sorry! My name is _____!" You replied and his face lit up.  
"That's a nice name! It's good to meet you! Hey, actually, mom? I don't think she has anywhere to stay! Can _____ stay with us?! We have a spare room!" Toriel hummed thoughtfully before setting plates of pie in front of you both, you thanked her quickly.  
"I don't know Asriel, don't you think that _____ will want to return to her family on the surface?" You froze, your face draining it's colour. Toriel noticed and looked at you in nervous alarm, opening her mouth to say something.  
"I uhh, I don't... actually... have family..." You responded, tears pricked in your eyes, remembering your family died. Toriel came over and hugged you desperate to calm you. Asriel unsure how to react sat sadly at the table.  
"shhhh... It's okay. You can stay with us." Toriel cooed you calmed down and she slowly pulled away from you and smiled. Asriel also cheered up at the signs of your agreement, quickly suggesting things you could do together.  
You and Asriel ate the pie, which turned out to be CB pie, quickly and Asriel ran to his room and came back with his arms full of paints, colouring pens and paper. He placed the items on the table which you had helped Toriel clean before giving you and himself a piece of paper.  
He started to draw his 'Absolute god of hyper death' which was changed a bit by adding sweets and strawberries to the drawing while you stared at the blank piece of paper absentmindedly. He occasionally looked up at you to see if you were drawing when finally he asked what you were going to draw.  
"I... I don't know..." You managed to say glancing up at his small face while shrugging. He put his pencil against his muzzle in thought.  
"Why don't you draw yourself as like a superhero!" He spoke excitedly.  
"It would be like a secret power! Like my drawing!" He fluttered his drawing up in the air to show you and you nodded, grabbing a pencil and attempting to draw your GB form.  
In the end you changed it into a dragon because it looked awful but Asriel still looked pleased with the outcome. Eventually you all called it a day and Toriel showed you to the guest room before giving you some medicine for your still thumping headache.  
She let you have peace after apologising for having no nightwear for you, you told her it was okay several times before giving in and turning for her room. You called out for Gaster a few times but had no luck he didn't even appear in his materialised form to your nervous surprise, you were hoping to see that both him and Sans were okay.  
You eventually gave into slumber resting your head against the marshmallow looking pillow.

How much DETERMINATION would it take to get back?


	2. Snowcreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Snowcreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Punny_Fan, Haileyice7, and TheSpheeHasArrived for leaving kudoseses! Yeah! Thanks guys!

Sleep was not easy to achieve or so you found out. You woke up several times that night often the covers were tangled or on the floor, each you were sweating uncontrollably. You decided not to recall the nightmares you had seen over the deaths of your friends and sat up, your head in your hands. You wiped sweat off your brow with the hoodie sleeve. You had insisted not to take it off from fear of teleporting, you didn't tell Toriel why and luckily she didn't ask.  
You decided it was too much fuss to try and sleep again so you stepped off the bed, having to catch yourself from standing up to fast, before realising that you still had the irritating headache, perhaps the cold would do it any good? You reached for the handle one hand cradling your head in attempts to stop the pain and stepped down the corridor towards the sound of voices.  
Once you had reached the kitchen doorway you saw Asriel and Toriel talking happily at the table. Toriel smiled and Asriel waved for you to join them. You smiled back your hand still resting on your forehead as you used your spare arm to pull out a chair. Toriel studied you as you sat down, her mothering instincts making her frown.  
"What's wrong my child? Does your head still hurt?" You started to nod but found it caused pain so stopped and let out a small moan of yes. She hummed before getting to her feet and reaching into one of the higher cabinets. She then grasped a bottle of painkillers and started to unscrew the lid.  
"N-no, it's okay! I'm strong enough to take the pain! It'll be gone soon anyway!" You begged, you felt guilty for stepping into their house and taking their medicine. She gave a disapproving hum before setting the bottle on the far side of the kitchen counter.  
"I would prefer you to take something, but I cannot force you." She spoke calmly before sitting down.  
"Hey, actually the cold seems to help my headaches for some reason. Can I visit Snow- I mean like some place that's cold?" You asked, you swore in your head, almost said Snowdin. She frowned and then sighed at seeing Asriel's excitement.  
"I find that your logic makes no sense but I'm sure that Asriel would like to take you to Snowdin." A miniature 'yes!' was heard from beside you and you smiled slightly.  
"Ah! You can take _____ to Sans and Papyrus! I'm sure they would love to see you both! But... If your headache gets worse come back or tell Papyrus." Toriel spoke sternly you nodded enough to display your promise. Was Papyrus the responsible one in this timeline? Like the Swap universe? You brushed it aside and decided to just find out.  
Asriel's paw clutched onto your hand as he pulled you to your feet excitedly. You were about to turn around and face him but in a split second he was gone, racing down the corridor to collect possible traveling gear. You zipped up your hoodie and followed Toriel who walked calmly towards the stairs.  
Asriel arrived quickly while tying a chocolate-brown scarf around his neck as he ran. He sprinted down the stairs ahead of you much to Toriel's alarm and the tapping of his padded paws were heard as he ran down the hallways towards the exit of the ruins.  
You and Toriel slowly caught up with him, to your amusement he was literally bouncing off the walls as you approached. Then to answer Asriel's desperate begs of 'faster', Toriel pushed the cake ruins door open to reveal the jaw dropping environment. The snow was so fine it looked as if it was made of icing sugar, the trees made of green striped candy canes and there was a gentle cold breeze that hung in the air, carrying scents of sweet sugary things.  
"Welcome to Snowcreme! Now try to come back before the end of the day but if you don't manage here's some money for the inn!" Toriel spoke as she filled the palms of both of you with gold.  
"Say Hi for me!" She called out as Asriel started to drag you away. You both waved as she slowly closed the door.  
Even though you had a headache, that was now slowly disappearing, you managed to make it to the small town in remarkable time. You and Asriel sang or played together as you walked often he stopped to let you take a break before walking onwards.  
As you neared the town sign Asriel told you about the skeletons.  
"Sans has an obsession towards candy and strawberry syrup, he often cracks puns and he's really a happy character. Papyrus is soo cool! He's training for the royal guard! He isn't a massive fan of puns and he is usually calm and collected but he does get really excited like Sans sometimes!" Hmmm... It does sound a bit like the swap universe!  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot Gaster!" He exclaimed as you both came close to the library or librarby as it was here. "Gaster is mysterious but like the other skeletons it doesn't mean he can't have fun! He is usually smiling and really happy to see everyone, like Sans he pulls the occasional pun as well!"  
You stood outside the skeletons' house as Asriel knocked the door viciously. It was immediately answered by a skeleton with red and white striped limbs, he wore brown clothing a fudge coloured brown for his shirt and shorts and a red picture of wrapped candy was printed apon his chest.  
"ASRIEL!" The chocolate themed skeleton spoke. "IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU! AND YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND!" He gestured at you before mentioning to come inside and stepping out of the way. You both stepped into the house Asriel more boldly as he almost jumped into the house with excitement. You swear he could pull off a somersault with the amount of energy he had. The door was shut gently by Papyrus as he walked to the kitchen to make hot cocoa. Gaster also appeared on the landing wearing a dark purple cloak and light purple turtle neck sweater. He was smiling at the sight of guests.  
"This is _____!" Asriel announced as a pinkish light lit up behind you and you felt a presence. You slowly turned around to see the most adorable Sans ever. He was about the same size as blueberry and wore the same expression, his hands curled in fists in front of his mouth to try and hide his excitement.  
He wore pink cloud fluffy slippers and light blue shorts with stripes of dark blue and magenta. His hoodie, also being magenta, was also lined with what looked like and was tinted like candy floss, his t-shirt underneath completed the cute look by having stripes of yellow and pink a smile was plastered on his face in excited glee as he pulled one hand away from his face and shoved it deep in one of his pockets hurriedly searching.  
He pulled out a pink lollypop and stretched his arm out towards you.  
"Lollypop?" He asked in a sweet tone, your heart melted at the sight of such innocence and you nodded unable to speak. You took it gently from him and he smiled even broader a flush of light pink tinting his cheeks. The other skeletons watched you and Sans in curiosity.  
Sans started to walk away when you took him by surprise and grabbed him tightly in a hug, he squealed in surprise and eventually hugged back. 'Such innocence' you thought 'how is he still alive?'. Sans was now looking slightly awkwardly around the room and you pulled away embarrassed. Everyone was staring at you as if they had never seen someone do that before, but you deserved that hug, after all the shit you had been through.  
"Sorry, It's been really rough over the past year... or more." You apologised remembering what you had been through.  
You thought about the death of your family and shuddered. Everyone tries to convince you that it wasn't your fault and you lie through your teeth to each one of them, saying it's okay and you know it wasn't your fault, acting like everything's okay but behind their back a darkness encases your heart making you believe it's all your fault. After all it was wasn't it! You are the one who ran out of money. You are the one who didn't sort it out. You are the one who decided to take a vital piece out if the family car. It's all your fault. You made those decisions. You should've been the one to die! You breathed heavily sweat forming on your brow as you looked at each of the skeletons and Asriel.  
"Heh...I-I'm just gonna g-go outside for a m-minute..." You spoke nervously as you stepped backwards and hit the back of your head on the door. You spun around and opened the door quickly before stepping out into the snow and shutting the door quickly. You walked around to the right side of the house and slumped down, resting against the gingerbread walls. You sighed unhappily. Why weren't you dead yet?  
For a few minutes you sat in silence head on top of your crossed arms in sorrow. You couldn't see anything around you but you heard the soft click of the front door and the sound of footsteps approaching. You didn't look up, you kept your head down and ignored them.  
A thump was heard as they sat down beside you in attempts to entice you back inside.  
"... Hey, it's okay, whatever it is, it can't be too bad. We can find a way around it." A deep voice spoke, you lifted your head to see Gaster smiling hopefully at you.  
"That's what they all say... I can't tell you, I don't want to burden this innocent filled mountain with my problems. Thanks for the offer anyway." You spoke and placed your head down to face the ground again.  
He touched your arm gently as a gesture to come back inside.  
"Perhaps I cannot help you but there's hot cocoa inside? Asriel told us you had a headache, maybe it will help?... Whipped cream, chocolate shavings, homemade..." He mumbled on his hands acting out the processes of making the hot chocolate. You half smiled at Gaster succumbed to the temptation of the brew.  
"Okay then... Thank you, Gaster." He was a little shocked at your knowledge of his name but smiled still, and you both stood up to walk back inside the warm house.

You were determined to see this hot cocoa for yourself! But... You realised that if you spoke anything about what had happened lately, to the cute candy Sans, it would break his sweet, innocent heart. You were filled with determination to keep your mouth shut for as long as it takes to teleport back home.  
...But when were you going to teleport again?...


	3. Sweethearts (Special, 50,000 words celebration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You befriend someone new! Sorry about the last summary xD I was writing the chapter aheads notes! xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50,000 WORDS IN THE XENOMORPHIC SERIES! WOOHOO! Not only that but it's Undertale's anniversary!!! (A day late I know xD) In celebration I am making an extra long special chapter for you guys! Enjoy!  
> Oh and of course thank you to Rhiannon Langley (rynghatori), Fandom_Trash_1997, RedSnow100 and the three guests who have also left kudoseseses! :D

Before you could process what happened you were given a large mug of hot cocoa along with a blanket then you were sandwiched on the sofa between Asriel and Sans. You slowly came back to your senses realising that everyone was occasionally looking over at you, they tried to act casual as they sipped their brews peeking over in curiosity but they were failing. You tugged the blankets a bit tighter around your body. Your shoes were left at the door and your chin resting on your knees. In fact, almost no one their feet touching the floor. Sans was sitting cross-legged eyeing your every movement like a terrier watches it's favourite toy, Asriel was curled up and talking compassionately to Papyrus who matched his position and Gaster was not actually in the room, he was in the kitchen making something to eat.  
You sipped your cocoa, smiling at the delicious taste, and set the cup on a placemat on the coffee table. Sans looked at you hopefully, sitting up a bit higher in his seat as he looked at you, his eyes tinted slightly pink to match his slippers, it could have just been you hallucinating though. He didn't speak, he waited patiently for you to make any sparks of a conversation.  
"Thanks for letting me come in and for the hot cocoa. The hot cocoa is great! I've never had one as good before!" You told Sans and his grin widened his eyes like Blueberry's turning into pink hearts. Adorable!  
"No problem! After all who can resist coming to us!" He spoke excitedly his arms waving around to match his words with his excitement. He soon calmed back down again, to your sorrow, his eyes turning back to normal and his bouncy personality calming. He let out a short sigh his posture slumping forwards again as he looked up at you with dilated pupils.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" He asked hopefully his hands petting the corner of his blanket as a method of comfort. You had to act fast and act well if you didn't want to make him feel upset.  
"Well... I guess it's because the monsters are a lot kinder than humans? I mean you've just let me come into your house and drink hot cocoa even though you barely know me. Humans don't do that." He nodded thoughtfully before taking your hand.  
"Hey! You know what? Can we be friends?" He asked trying to change the subject. His face sweetened as he gave you the puppy dog eyes. You heart melted at the sight.  
"Of course!" You exclaimed and side hugged him. You realised soon after that it might have been a mistake. When were you going to teleport again? When you did teleport it would be sure to break the small skeleton's heart. You bit your lip nervously and diverted your attention away from the matter. You could be friends for now, or at least for as long as you could.  
Gaster stepped out of the kitchen wearing an apron which read 'Sweet guy' across it. He grabbed the ties on the apron and pulled it off carefully, dangling it in his hand.  
"I know that humans cannot eat candy all the time as do monsters, so I made pizza!" He exclaimed as he smiled in pride. You loved the sound of pizza, you hadn't eaten it in months! You started to salivate at the mental image of a slice of pizza being lifted, like the ones you used to see in the adverts on the surface.  
"We don't have any toppings really, so it's really just a plain cheese one, but that's okay isn't it?" He asked, everyone in the room nodded in unison, also excited at the sound of pizza.  
"Good! It should be done soon!"  
It turns out that he had made three pizzas because of the amount of mouths to feed, still, you ate with joy thinking happy thoughts about this universe.  
The pizza turned out to be even tastier than the hot cocoa. You had the thought of things being homemade were a lot better than any old store bought foods. You made note to find a recipe book and cook for your friends once you had returned to your universe. You smiled at the image of the group of your friends and the atmosphere at the monsters around the table lightened at your action. You preferred to smile about remembering them than grieve not seeing them.  
Talking of which, Gaster still hadn't communicated with you and you were getting really worried. Was everything okay back at home? You hadn't had an update since the last universe's Sans had passed out. You quickly made a mental note to think of a nickname for that universe and this one once you had some free time to think. You hoped that everything was okay and that everyone had settled in on the surface.  
********

The three pizzas were devoured quickly and as paper plates were used there was little needed to do to clean up, but you still chipped in and helped where you could. When you and Gaster had exited the kitchen after cleaning, you looked out to see the other monsters. Asriel and Papyrus were apparently playing with Papyrus's action figures in his room, according to Gaster, and Sans was sat bolt upright on the sofa, while watching the candy themed Mettaton run around while he showed off a display of life threatening stunts.  
Gaster walked calmly over to the sofa and sat down, Sans's attention not being diverted from the tv. The tall cloaked skeleton then looked at you with a kind smile on his face and patted the seat next to him, mentioning for you to sit with them.  
You followed Gaster's footsteps and sat down carefully, putting in the effort to try and not disturb the eye fixated Sans watching the tv. It didn't really matter much because as you made yourself comfortable on the fabric of the sofa, the TV blurted out that the show was taking a break from its drama.  
Sans slowly pried his eyes away from the screen and jumped a foot into the air when he noticed that you were right beside him. Gaster chuckled as Sans looked around shyly before dipping his hand into his pocket and bringing out a handful of boiled candies.  
"You scared me! I didn't know you had come in! Hee hee!" He smiled innocently while uncurling his fist and holding out the sweets.  
"Would you like one? I have plenty!" He asked staring into your eyes curiously as he gave a patient smile, waiting for an answer. You considered it for a moment before nodding and he placed one of the treats immediately into your palm. You smiled and unwrapped its pink wrapper, popping the small confectionary into your mouth. It tasted like strawberries, and you hummed in delight.  
"Thanks Sans buddy!" You gratefully spoke while smiling, his face lit up into a smile as his eyes turned into hearts again.  
Gaster was also given a sweet and all three of you sat in a happy silence while eating.  
Eventually the silence was broken by the TV suddenly flashing onto a news show as all three of you fixated your eyes upon the screen. The candy Mettaton was sat behind a large desk and holding a stack of paper and words flashed upon the bottom of the screen reading; 'Breaking News!'. You stared curiously at the robot waiting for the news.  
"Breaking news!" He exclaimed while dropping the papers in front of him.  
"A wild animal from the surface has fallen into the underground! The ferocious creature is small but terrifying with sharp teeth and claws! Stay inside of your houses as safety from the creature!" He legitimately shouted at the camera in alarm. A wild animal?! What like a bear?! Why is it small? Is it a cat?  
"Especially for our viewers we have a live report on the animal! We have placed cameras around Snowdin and- THERE IT GOES!" He shouted. The screen flicked from the news report to a small animal hopping through Snowdin not far from the skeleton's house. It was furry and brown with a bandit like mask and short snout. A ferret?!  
"It's heading straight for Snowdin village! But don't worry everyone! I have sent out exterminators to get rid of it! You'll all be safe!" Mettaton proudly announced.  
A phew was heard from Sans and Gaster but you shook your head in worry and leapt off the sofa.  
"Oh my god! NO!" You shouted while throwing open the front door and leaping into the snow. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" You spoke to yourself.  
You turned and ran towards where the TV had shown the small ferret, hurdling objects whilst Sans sprinted after you in dismay.  
After thirty seconds of running you spotted a small blur of dark brown hopping up and down ahead and tried to run even faster. Sans was slowing down however, fearful of the tiny ferret. There was nobody around, just you, the ferret and Sans, to your relief the exterminators weren't here yet. Perhaps you could grab it and get it to safety till they were gone.  
You approached the ferret, slowing down to a walk and crouched a meter in front of it. It hopped towards you interested in you and sniffed your hand in curiosity.  
"Hey little guy." You spoke softly. It backed up a little staring at your face in confusion. Sans was slowly approaching as well, but he still kept his distance.  
"We've gotta get you out of here before those bad guys come, small one." You whispered and gently picked it up. It didn't squirm against your hold as you lifted it into the air, it just stared at you calmly.  
You unzipped your hoodie and gently placed the fluffy, brown ferret inside and slowly zipped it up again being careful not to trap its fur in the zipper. It poked its head out of the neck hole and licked your chin with it's tiny pink tongue. You smiled and turned around to face Sans, who looked mortified, and shrugged your shoulders walking towards him.  
"This little guy is called a ferret, it's not dangerous, I promise, I used to look after them." You assured him and he nodded still unsure. you took his hand and started to walk back home, hoping that no one would see the small, dark head poking out beneath your chin. However within a minute of walking, the ferret, seeing as it wasn't going anywhere, popped his head back into your hoodie and sighed before going to sleep. You smiled and Sans looked over, slowly calming at knowing that it meant no harm, and smiled a little also.  
Within five minutes the two of you were stepping through the front door of the house again, Sans now smiling confidently after you explained to him that the ferret meant no harm and had probably just fallen by accident. It wouldn't stop Gaster, Asriel and Papyrus's concern though. However two mouths to explain were better than one.  
Sans closed the front door behind you and immediately you were swarmed with the others who were both concerned and shocked while raising their voices with questions.  
"Shhh! They have sensitive hearing. You might hurt them." Sure enough when you unzipped your hoodie a little the ferret was covering their ears in desperation. Everyone calmed down a little but were still quite loud, the ferret was also starting to stop rubbing it's ears. You unzipped your hoodie and the ferret tumbled out into your hands. It hung onto your sleeve and climbed quickly up it to your shoulder.  
Everyone went into shock, staring in shock at you and the ferret.  
"Why did you go after that beast?!" Gaster spoke, he looked on edge as he stared at the fluffy creature climb into your hood and curl up inside.  
"It's not a beast. It's a ferret." You answered and Sans nodded straightening his chest as he proudly stood, knowing about the creature.  
"This tiny thing," You spoke as a small head rested on your shoulder. "Is completely innocent. It's just a misunderstanding, trust me! I used to look after these in the past!" You informed the three while you scratched the ferret behind the ears. Gaster and Papyrus still seemed unsure but Sans raised a hand and led them over to the sofa, making them take a seat to explain to them that it was completely innocent. He winked at you to reassure you that he knew what he was doing. You nodded at him smiling.  
Asriel approached you carefully and looked at the little ferret's head in curiosity.  
"Wow! Your a... Furret whisperer?" He exclaimed already forgetting the name. You tilted your head in thought before nodding.  
"Can I pet it?" He asked and you nodded again, taking the ferret out of your hood before sitting down and setting it in your lap.  
He gingerly stroked it, his face lighting up in joy.  
"It's so fluffy!" He whispered, not wanting to alarm the ferret.  
You sat there for a while eventually the skeletons got up form the sofa and also sat down with you, wanting to pet the creature. You let them all do so, their faces also lighting up in awe as it moved calmly under their hands. You smiled at their reactions noticing how happy they seemed as they all gave the ferret attention.  
"Do you have any... like... Dog toys with bells or squeaky things inside them?" You asked and Gaster straightened in thought before getting up.  
"There's one I think? It's a small, round cage looking one with a bell inside. We were going to get a cat but soon realised they don't really sell cats in the underground." He spoke before reaching into a cabinet.  
He piled a stack of sweets onto the counter top before reaching in and pulling out a blue and white toy. He shook it in pride of his find and the bell rattled inside. The ferret's head shot up at the noise with curiosity. You placed the ferret on the floor and took the toy from Gaster.  
"I thought you said ferrets can't see well? How will it play?" Sans asked. You looked at everyone and turned back to the excited ferret.  
"Like this!" You answered.  
You jingled the toy and placed it in front of it, it jumped backwards in surprise before 'dooking' several times it approached the toy and you rattled it. The ferret already looked like it was having the time of it's life. You chased the ferret with the bell toy and it reacted by doing little hops from side to side with its mouth open and tail like a bottle brush in play. The other monsters stared in awe.  
"That's called a war dance." You spoke and Asriel and Sans giggled at the name. The ferret ignored the monsters focusing on the rattles of the bell and dancing in circles. You let Asriel have the toy and he played for a while as the monsters took it in turns to play with the ferret.  
It was nearing on an hour when the ferret tired out, laying down and resting his head on the floor. The monsters also looked slightly tired but happy about the little animal brought into their home.  
You noticed how the ferret's fur was really dark and spoke a small 'huh'. The other monsters looked at you confused.  
"It's fur is real dark, must be summer!" You spoke and the other monsters nodded in surprise.  
"How did you know?" Gaster asked curiously.  
"Well, in summer their fur darkens but in winter their fur goes lighter or even pure white to camouflage them in snow." You answered and Gaster nodded with raised eyes.  
*****  
After a long wait you all decided to turn in and the ferret was given a little bed quickly made out of a two coat hangers and an old shirt with some blankets inside. The coat hangers were metal and bent into a position to make a cave style bed as the t-shirt was pulled over the top and tied with a hole in the front to make a makeshift tent bed for the time being. It was a method you had used while you kept ferrets, if one of the beds had been destroyed or was being washed and you needed a new one quickly. However scruffy the bed looked, when the blankets were placed inside the ferret happily just curled up and went to sleep. You looked at the ferret once more before walking outside, you must think of a name soon.  
As you stepped out into the sugar snow you pulled your phone out of your pocket and saw several missed calls from Toriel. Shit.  
"Hey Queen Toriel..." You spoke into the phone after it had finished dialling.  
"Are you okay?! This creature about an hour ago sprinted through my house, ate all our peanut butter and ran straight into Snowdin!" She exclaimed nervously.  
You laughed loudly on the other side of the phone at the ferret's doings and eventually spoke into the phone again.  
"We're fine Tori! That little thing was a ferret, he was just being mischievous and had a sudden craving for peanuts! How much did he eat?" You asked. Silence. She was obviously shocked that you had bonded with the little guy.  
"...He only ate the remains in the jar... Are you sure you are okay! Did the... Ferret? Attack you?!" She asked and you explained to her that you were fine and the little ferret was harmless.  
You looked back through the window of the house seeing the ferret curled up as you listened to Toriel's motherly voice. 'Hermes a greek thief god.' You thought suddenly, 'He was also known as Mercury by the romans'. You thought about the image of the ferret stealing the peanut butter in front of Toriel's shocked face and grinned widely. Perfect!  
You finished off the conversation with Toriel and said your goodbyes. She told you to take Asriel to the inn before hanging up. So you headed back inside and spotted Sans on the sofa beside Mercury.  
"Hey Sans! Do you think Mercury is a cool name?" You asked and he tilted his head slightly.  
"Mercury. He's a roman god but he is a thief... The little guy stole Toriel's peanut butter!" He laughed and nodded at the name happily his eyes turning into pink hearts.  
"Can Mercury eat candy?" He asked sweetly and you shook your head smiling.  
"No, he might get sick." He let out a small 'oh' before turning to face the ferret again.  
"But, he likes peanut butter apparently so I'm sure that a little sugar free stuff won't hurt!" He smiled happily, his eyes glinting joyfully and you grinned.  
You approached Sans gratefully and noticed Asriel coming down the stairs.  
"Hey Azzy. We gonna head over to the inn? Do you want to call it a day?" He nodded and you both started to leave, gently picking up the makeshift ferret bed, you turned for the door.  
"Wait!" Gaster called from the stairs. He ran down and took hold of your spare hand.  
"You should stay with us! We have sleeping blankets and pillows spare! It can be like a big sleep-over and I'm sure Sans and Papyrus would love it!" He exclaimed, running back upstairs to grab the sleeping stuff.  
"I don't know... What do you think Asriel?" You asked. He looked up at you in joy and appeared to be borderline bouncing off the walls with excitement. You smiled.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!... I guess it would be pretty cool to hang out with the Great Papyrus?" He looked at his nails, attempting to look cool.  
"Okay then! Thanks Gaster!" Asriel sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time and ran into Papyrus's room almost yelling in excitement. Papyrus's replies were just as excited and Gaster chuckled. Sans looked especially happy as he grinned with hearts in his eyes.  
"Candy for everyone!" He cried before teleporting away in a cloud of pink magic to his room. You smiled happily and sat down on the sofa both physically and mentally exhausted placing the ferret bed down beside you.  
Mercury, with all of the fuss, blinked sleepily before climbing up your arm and settling in your hood to curl and fall asleep. You sighed happily and relaxed into the sofa, being careful not to crush Mercury as you rested.

Perhaps life was going to be a bit easier? You still missed Sans but with a new furry pal, suddenly things seemed to be a bit more bearable. Thinking about Mercury gave you enough DETERMINATION to keep going!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Without you guys I wouldn't of even made it close to 50,000 words! I would've given up ages ago! Thank you so much guys!!!


	4. Brighter timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter, showing the POVs of the previous timelines. How is everyone going knowing that you have left their timelines? Has small, innocent Blueberry found out about his friend, Error's, fiendish action? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this was actually what I was going to do last chapter, but I got really carried away and it turned out that the chapter would be too confusing if I added it. So, the summary last chapter was a mistake, you see I wrote the summery before I wrote the chapter thinking; 'I know exactly what I'm gonna write!', and... well... that's true, right to the bones, but I didn't actually write it! xD Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I hope you all liked last chapter and the smol ferret I decided to add, strangely inspired by 'Of mice and men' dunno why? I think the next time I do one of those is when I reach 100,000 words so, tibia honest I can't wait until that happens! It's so much fun writing chapters!

-Sans (UT)-  
I walked aimlessly back and forth, it was dark and the stars were out but I didn't feel like stargazing, even though the sky was beautiful tonight with a full moon.  
'Sans...' The older skeleton called my name for the fiftieth time that night. I was restless and you hadn't been home for at least a month now, I had lost count of the seemingly endless days that had gone by.  
'Sans... It's fine, I'll find her!' He spoke unsure.  
When the news had first hit that you had teleported away again, it hit me hard. Gaster wouldn't stop apologizing which made it worse, having someone in your head is irritating and when it's just apologizing it makes you go insane. Yet again you were gone. Just like that. There was nothing we could do about it but hope that you would come back and sooner rather than later.  
I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands thinking of ways to get you back yet I knew nothing would work.  
'Sans, please, I cannot find her at the moment but I will. I promise! Plus if she has survived one of the worst universes then she can do it!" Doubt was in his tone, I knew that all of the monsters had been soft on you when you were in that universe but you just escaped when bad was going to strike, what if it was even worse this time around?  
I heard a sad sigh in my head before feeling a sort of absence. He had left me to my skullking. I smiled a little at the bad pun but soon my emotions turned into those of sadness again.   
The moment was turned quickly as black suddenly painted the floor. I grabbed my legs and pulled them up onto my bed in fear of it being some sort of black hole.  
The black looked shiny like some sort of paint and it created a puddle on the floor. I waited for some sort of monster to rise out of the paint and attack me, raising half a dozen bones in defence.  
The puddle bubbled and a figure hovered out of it, a skeleton? The figure stood still for a moment watching me intently before the portal disappeared entirely. Then the skeleton approached me slowly, I raised the bones in a threat.  
The skeleton looked like me, except he was dressed differently. He wore a long scarf/cape which was brown and white. Some tall trainers, brown shorts and a painter style shirt with straps. He also had my hoodie which was tied around his waist and another long, blue strap over his shoulder, holding acrylic paints and pencils. His eyes were... strange. His left eye having a golden star and his right eye having the normal blue magic. The main item he had was a giant paintbrush which he was placing behind his back as he approached.  
I raised the bones higher and shot one at him to which he shrieked and jumped out of the way, his eyes changing into a pink and green triangle in fear.  
"Wait! I don't mean any harm!" He told me and I lowered the bones a little in surprise.  
"What demon are you?" I snarled throwing another bone at him, he dodged the bone quickly.  
"Stop! I want to help you Sans!" I stopped suddenly the bones dropping to the floor in surprise. How the hell did it know my name?  
"Who are you?!" I growled at him, attempting to look threatening if he decided to attack me. He gulped and nervously fidgeted.  
"I'm Ink, protector of the AUs but you can just call me Ink. I heard about my enemy, Error, teleporting your friend into another universe and I want to help look for her." He spoke cautiously. I pondered for a minute, I could use all the help I could get and if he is who he says he is then so be it. If he back stab me or he's lying and I find out however, he would meet a sorry end.  
"Okay, Where can we start?"

-Sans (US)-  
Everything was fantastic! The monsters were all on the surface and I, the magnificent Sans was helping where I could! Hopefully earning some well earned recognition by the other monsters!  
"Oh Error! Guess what day it is!" I called out into the forest by our camp. There was a long silence and I called out again but louder.  
"Error! Come on! I have a surprise for you!" I called one hand behind my back as I fiddled with his gift. It was the day where I would meet up with him, but today was an extra special day in many ways! Plus he kept bringing amazing puppets for me and I never had a gift which was better, I wanted to give him something special in return and for helping _____ return to their world!  
I heard footsteps from behind me and I whipped around on my heels quickly to find him, he liked to sneak up on me sometimes. I laughed a 'Mweh heh heh' before joining in with his game.  
"Heh heh! Error!" I laughed and I peered behind a tree but didn't see him there.  
Suddenly I felt a tapping on my shoulder and I jumped a foot into the air.   
"Ahh!!" I yelped as I heard his scratchy laughter.  
"Error! You scared me!" I pouted at him and looked him straight in the eye. He looked away and crossed his arms as he lent up against a tree, smiling at my fierce look.  
I pulled the gift out from behind my back and held it out to him, a small action figure of him, almost perfect in each detail.  
"Look Error! I made you something!" He smiled in awe and took it slowly and gently from my hands.  
"Wow... It's great blueberry! I love it!" He spoke in an amazed whisper.  
"Yes! I wanted to thank you for taking _____ back to her world and, might I say, for all the amazing puppets you have made me!" He paused for a second in a guilty way before reaching into his pocket.  
"I didn't bring you a puppet this time, blue. I brought you this instead!" He dug through his pocket and brought out a small wrapped item. I took it happily and he watched me tear through the wrapping paper like it was Christmas.  
"Be careful! It's sharp!" He warned and I slowed down my frantic wrapper shredding.  
After a second or two I saw something shiny like metal. I pulled off the rest of the paper gently and held the object in my hands with stars in my eyes. I looked at Error, slightly confused.  
"It's great Error! Why?" I asked and he smiled.  
"Just in case you end up in a sticky situation." He answered and I nodded happily.  
He dug through his pockets again before giving me another wrapped item he watched me carefully and spoke.  
"You don't have to worry about this one being sharp, it's safe!" He told me and I nodded in joy before ripping the wrapping paper off of the item.  
"Oh wow! Thank you Error! You're the best friend ever!" I thanked him grateful for his gift. His face turned a little yellow at my words and he turned away in embarrassment.   
I buckled the blue, leather item around my waist and asked for his approval.  
"What do you think, Error? Do I look super cool?!" I asked he nodded turning to face me again.  
"Happy birthday Blueberry!" He spoke before opening a portal and stepping through.  
I smiled to myself and started to walk back to camp.  
'What a nice friend!' I thought tucking the sharp, polished knife into the bright blue sheath. 'What a nice friend!'

-Sans (UF)-  
Gaster looked at me in disgust as I cowered before him.  
"What do you mean she's gone?! She was told to go here and come straight back! You're hiding her aren't you!" I shook my head in desperation, Papyrus luckily was away at royal guard duty so it was just me in the house but he would be back any second.  
"She's gone! I don't know where but she's not in this universe, I swear!" Gaster looked at me as if I was a stain on this planet. He turned away from me in anger.  
"Well! I'm sure there's always someone else I can do my experiments on!" I gulped as he turned back to me with ferocity and speed.  
"You." I backed up against the wall as he approached me with menace.  
"I shouldn't have left you out of my sights to begin with. Being a lab rat is all your good for." He spoke as he grabbed the chain of my collar and lifted me high into the air so we were face to face.  
"54N5 we're going to go on a little trip!" He snickered coldly, I shuddered at the name 54N5 as it brought up bad memories.  
"Let's do the determination experiments one last time before I do the experiments I was going to do on the-" His face went still as his hand let go of the collar. I backed away as he fell to his knees but saw a couple of hundered things impaled in his back. Bones. I looked at the doorway to see Boss grinning in satisfaction.  
"Go dust yourself, Gaster." He spoke proudly, a smile plastered on his face.  
I ran over to Boss and hugged him in joy.  
"Oh my god Papyrus! Thank you!" His smile faltered at the use of his real name and I stepped back in fear.  
"B-Boss, sorry." I quivered and behind me Gaster shifted to dust. Boss looked down at me and gave me a still expression.  
"No, it's okay this one time." He told me before kneeling down to embrace me in a hug. I was shocked but I accepted it, happy that he saved me.  
"You're the best monster ever. You don't need to prove it to show everyone how much you're worth!" I spoke as I broke the hug.  
"Does this mean you'll do your job for once?" He asked hopeful.  
"Pfft, no!" I smirked.  
"FOR FUCKS SAKE SANS!!!" I laughed loudly. It might be going back to normal now that I had said that, but still knowing that Papyrus would save my bones if I was in deep shit made me just that bit more confident.

-All Sans's-

Knowing what had just happened, It made me be filled with DETERMINATION!


	5. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a new character, it could be good or it could be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have come from TaleTail. I don't know. The book has disappeared, I cannot find it and like... It's just gone! I didn't delete it I swear, I have contacted the help team to see if they know anything about it and hopefully they will reply, in the meantime there's always this book.  
> For those who don't have any clue about TaleTail. Just ignore that xD. It was another story I was trying to write and it died on me xD.  
> Enjoy the next CandyTale chapters! xD  
> Me knowing that TailTale has just been deleted:  
> http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/001/027/855/461.png

You shot forwards like a catapult that had just been fired. The sudden movement made you dizzy and you wiped away the sweat on your brow with a sleeve of your hoodie. You left your arm upon your forehead for a while attempting to calm your nerves.  
-  
Blueberry walked calmly towards you, knife clutched in his hand, bloodstains on his shirt.  
"C'mon, don't you want to just see what happens?" He lifted your chin and looked into your eyes with a smile.  
"It'll be our little experiment, I'll do the exterminating and you do the reseting. Don't worry, your little friends will be okay, after all nobody remembers the crime after the reset!" He laughed lightly and dropped your chin, you wanted to scream for Papyrus or anyone to help you but you couldn't.  
"We can take it slow at first. Killing only a few to see what happens and then we can kill them all!" He laughed at your scared face and walked away into the blackness.  
-  
You shuddered at the dream. You could reset, what would happen if you killed someone? You were shocked at your thoughts but blamed it on curiosity.  
Slowly you got to your feet. Mercury was sound asleep inside his bed while the monsters lay asleep on the floor as well, apart from one who watched you from the ground in concern.  
"Sorry Sans, did I wake you up?" You whispered and he shook his head. He looked at his wrist watch and then looked up at you. Slowly he got to his feet and took you to the kitchen, you followed quietly and nervous trying not to wake the others. One you were both inside the kitchen he firmly and quietly shut the door before turning to you.  
"7 o' clock." He told you before sitting in one of the chairs at the table.  
"Keep quiet! I don't want to wake the others!" You cautioned him in a whisper. He shrugged and continued with his normal volume.  
"Don't worry about it, all the rooms are soundproof, I'm too loud when Gaster does his work so they made it so they can't hear me if it's important work." He assured you and you nodded.  
"So, why are you up so early?" He asked and you pondered for a second unsure how to answer.  
"I... uhh," You sugar coated it. "I wake up early all the time on the surface, I have to because... things?" He looked at you unconvinced for a moment before changing his expression.  
"Okay! I get up at this time as well! I make breakfast for the others!" He proved his point by collecting various ingredients from around the kitchen and setting them on one of the worktops. Eggs, flour, milk, oil and a lot of strawberry syrup.  
"Pancakes!" He announced to you before grabbing a bowl and mixing the ingredients together. You had a quick question spring into your head.  
"Where do you even get the ingredients?!" You asked and he looked over at you smiling.  
"The humans deliver food to us! They come to the entrance of the mountain with lorries full of yummy food in exchange for candy so we can fill the stores!" He replied cheerily. He reached into his hoodie and took out a bottle of strawberry syrup, before drinking the contents of the bottle. 'Still sweeter than ketchup' You thought and smiled.  
**********  
The ingredients were mixed quickly before Sans grabbed a frying pan and placed it on the stove he then left everything, including you sitting at the table, and walked back out into the lounge. You followed him quickly curious to see what he was doing.  
"Gasty!" He spoke as he shook Gaster out off his sleep. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.  
"Gasty, I've made pancake stuff, can you cook it for me please?" Sans pleaded and Gaster smiled getting out of his sleeping bag and walking into the kitchen, Sans following closely behind like an excited puppy.  
Soon the rest of the group started to wake up, and all of the monsters headed into the kitchen while Mercury climbed onto your shoulder, his little claws stopping him from falling off.  
You took your time away from the monsters to think, having the excuse of packing up the sleeping things and tidying the lounge. Mercury found no interest in your tidying climbed down and rolled around, playing in one of the blankets. You smiled at the little guy and continued rolling the sleeping bags up.  
'What would happen if you killed Flowey?' You froze. Why did you just think that?! The nightmares were getting into your head.  
'Would anyone miss him? You had this timeline, you could always find out?' You hit your head trying to stop yourself from thinking such evil thoughts.  
'If Asriel is still here then that means Flowey is just an evil bastard!' You sat on the sofa in shock at thinking that, a small shriek sounded and you immediately stood back up again alarmed that you had sat on Mercury's tail.  
"Sorry Mercury!" You cried and lifted him up and sat down again.  
You placed the small ferret on your chest and looked apologetically into his eyes. He climbed up your chest onto your shoulder like a parrot and sat down licking your ear.  
"Ha ha! Mercury!" He kept licking and you turned your face towards him so he couldn't.  
You stuck your tongue out at him, to tease him. He looked at you for a brief moment before licking your tongue. You looked at him in shock before poking your tongue quickly into your mouth.  
"I guess we're stuck together now Mercury?" If a ferret licked someone's tongue it meant they would be extremely loyal to each other, like the best of friends until they, or the ferret, dies.  
The ferret gave a happy 'dook' before hiding in your hood. You smiled at the ferret's loyalty before finishing off tidying and heading into the kitchen to join the others at the table.  
**********  
"Hey, no! You're the guest!" Protested Papyrus.  
You had all finished eating Sans and Asriel having heaps of strawberry syrup You and the others having a normal amount of syrup and Mercury having a little bit of plain pancake so he didn't go hungry. You had now offered to clean up the table and the skeletons knowing you had cleaned up the lounge as well were protesting against you.  
A loud knocking was heard from outside of the kitchen and all six heads turned towards the noise.  
"That must be Toriel!" Gaster announced and Asriel ran to the door with Gaster.  
"Mooom!" Asriel called out as you heard a click as the door was opened. A soft feminine voice was heard along with Gaster and Asriel's, as a discussion was started.  
Papyrus looked at you shrugging before walking out to greet them along with Sans who followed. You placed all the plates in the sink and gave them a quick wash. Then you quickly cleaned the rest of the kitchen before heading out to see Toriel.  
She was sat on the sofa with the others and waved as you approached. You walked over to her and Mercury popped his head out of your hood in interest. Toriel gasped at seeing him.  
"So that's the little guy then!" She spoke and you nodded taking him gently out of your hood and cradling him in your arms.  
"Now that I can see him properly, he is very cute!" Asriel sprung off the sofa and stroked Mercury before grabbing the cat toy. You picked up on his actions and placed Mercury on the floor.  
"Look mom! Look! He dances!" Asriel energetically spoke while shaking the toy in front of Mercury.  
Mercury hopped around doing a war dance straight into a wall. Toriel laughed, amused at the sight and you smiled.  
'What would happen if you killed Toriel?' Your smile faltered. 'I would be very unhappy... why the fuck would I think that?!' You thought slightly depressed. You looked around the room, everyone seemed distracted by Mercury.  
'Look brain, I don't know why the fuck you're thinking all that crap but don't.' You thought to yourself.  
'My name is not brain! It's Echo!' You started to sweat.  
'Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my head?!' Were you going insane?!  
'Me? Oh I'm just your personal demon. The magic from the antivoid helps me talk to you, I have no physical form I am just thoughts.' It replied.  
'You know Error? He has one as well, but it's way stronger than me because of his negative thoughts. Ink doesn't have one though, he's too positive.' Echo growled. Ink? Who the fuck is Ink?  
'Get out of my head.' You heard laughter.  
'Nope, this is way too fun, I'm trying to get you to see another view of things, plus your negative thoughts just make me stronger.' You took a step backwards and looked nervously around the house waiting for something horrifying to appear.  
'Did you listen?! No physical form! You know what? See ya later I'm just gonna watch for a while.' Then the voice disappeared. You took another step backwards, still slightly scared, and managed to trip over something. You fell onto your back hitting your head on the coffee table.  
You yelped and rubbed the back of your head. Sans ran over and helped you to your feet and you thanked him.  
"My child! What happened?!" Toriel asked concerned. You realised you were sweating and shaking slightly.  
"Oh nothing! I was just clumsy and tripped over!" You let out an unconvincing laugh and Toriel looked you over with her eyebrows raised, Gaster was also doing the same.  
"Uhh... I mean I'm not the brightest!" You added and Toriel stopped seeing your discomfort.  
Toriel offered you a seat next to her and unable to see any escapes you took it walking slowly over to her and sitting down. Every second that ticked by was painfully long and you dreaded the next words of Toriel's.  
"Is everything okay? You seem pale." She asked and you nodded quickly.  
"It c-can't get better! I'm in a house full of friendly m-monsters, who I would never think of hurting, and there's s-sweets everywhere!" You stuttered. You crossed your fingers hoping you would get away with your nervousness but realised that everyone in the room was staring at you concerned.  
Mercury decided to climb back into your hood as he curled up in a little ball to sleep.  
"If you don't want to talk about it then we won't force you but you looked... you looked scared and we were worried." Toriel spoke. You jumped up again to grab Mercury's toy which had been abandoned on the floor.  
"Pfft, me scared? Nothing can scare me! I'm fearless!" You replied bravely.  
'Boo.' The voice answered. You jumped out of your skin. Your eyes widening and face paling even more. Echo laughed and disappeared again.  
'Apart from the nightmares and the voice inside my head.' You thought.  
"Hmm... Why don't you stay with us, _____? We have a spare room which you could occupy and I'm sure it'll be easier for Toriel! She can visit whenever she wants! Plus, if you're clumsy like you say you are, perhaps it'll be better for you to stay. We have better medication than what Toriel has because I am a scientist." You remembered the last Universe. Gaster was a scientist there. He had medication. He wanted to experiment on you.  
You shook like a leaf. You had just escaped, that scientist made you feel safe around him before he was going to experiment on you. Gaster here was making you feel safe as well. Was he going to experiment on you?! Was there a monster that lied behind his smile?!  
'Jesus fucking Christ, calm the fuck down! You're not breathing properly!' The voice warned. You were hyperventilating and the world was fading to black.  
Gaster quickly came over to you to steady you but it just made it worse, you stepped backwards to get away from him in fear.  
"N-No! D-Don't hurt me!" You warned quivering. He stood still in confusion. Mercury jumped out of your hoodie onto the coffee table confused by the sudden tension.  
You tripped as you took another step away from Gaster and fell. Gaster caught you quickly before you were swallowed by black, voices echoing through the darkness in panic.

You realised it as you were passing out; the teleportation, the life changing problems, never returning to your world, the fear; It's all just a dream...

...and you're NEVER waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was feeling like writing another chapter today... I was kind of bored! xD


	6. Deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go for a little run and you regret it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just add notes later... xD tooooo tired...

Joy to the world. You had lost count of how many times you had passed out while being in the underground, but it didn't matter much, you just didn't want to do it again.  
As you blinked from sleep, again, the brightness pierced your eyes. However it was not just the fact that it was bright.  
A skeleton in an eye-burningly bright, magenta, hoodie was watching you, in fact he was so close he was almost on top of you.  
"Ughh Sans..." You complained. His face lit up in a massive, shocked smile, you rubbed your eyes to try and wake up a bit hearing frantic footsteps. When you had taken your hands away from your eyes, Sans was no longer there.  
"Huh?" You mumbled. The footsteps must have belonged to Sans.  
You took a quick look around the room, candy themed wallpaper and carpet, candy themed actually everything. The one thing that shocked you however was the self containing tornado in the corner. It was filled with various types of candy which flew around in circles.  
"What the fuck?" You said under your breath.  
You waited for a minute to see if anything would happen, it did. In stepped Gaster, Sans leading him desperately. They pulled up chairs and sat by the bed you were laying on.  
"You're awake then." Gaster spoke his voice raising in a happy tone. You nodded in reply.  
"Good!... What happened?" Shit. He was already cutting to the chase, you were still bloody half asleep, you didn't have the energy for this shit.  
"I... well..." You racked your brain desperate for a way to avoid telling them anything bad. What were you going to say?! 'Oh well, I have uncontrollable magic that could possibly kill me, there's this mad scientist that I escaped from just after he had mentioned doing life threatening experiments on my soul, this watermelon flower thing knows I'm not from this universe and will also try and kill me, I'm getting constant nightmares about one of my friends getting me to work with them and murder my loved ones and to top it off I'm hearing voices which is a potential demon trying to get me to murder all you?' Hmm... Didn't sound like the best thing to say.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know how to answer that question." Gaster raised an eye.  
"You told me not to hurt you when I approached you, is there something that I've done?" He asked politely. You shook your head quickly.  
"No! No! You didn't do anything! I just had a strange moment, I was probably hallucinating." Gaster nodded.  
"Apart from the hot chocolate a couple of days ago, have you had anything to drink?" Actually you had, you had plenty to drink when you were at Toriel's.  
"No, I guess not. That's it then." You answered, he nodded again.  
"That's not good for you... It must have been bad, you were hyperventilating." Hyper-what-what? oh right, that. How were you going to explain this one?  
"Yeah it must have been, I would tell you but I can't remember." Gaster mouthed an 'oh' before getting back to his feet. You also started to get up but he put a hand on your chest to stop you.  
"No, get some rest." He spoke and you huffed as he and Sans left.  
Great, you were stuck inside a room. For... how long? You needed to use your Gaster Blaster form, you were restless but now with them having a close eye on you, you couldn't sneak out of the house. Fuck.  
**********

A week had gone by, you were still stuck inside the house, the only times they let you go outside was when you all did something as a group. The only thrilling bit being today when the annoying dog in the kitchen broke loose and wrecked the kitchen, it also managed to set the curtains on fire somehow?  
However tonight was the night when you would change you being stuck inside the house.  
The skeletons were asleep, Mercury also being asleep inside his makeshift bed. You slowly twisted the handle of the front door and stepped out into the snow. Freedom. Quietly you shut the door and walked out into the candy cane forest, when you had checked that no one was around you morphed quickly into your monster form and sprinted through the forest, the snow crunching under your large feet as you ran. It was such a pleasant feeling to run free. No one around to stop you or keep you in certain houses, no troubles, surely?  
You were starting to get tired once you had made it to your hill. You sat down changed back to a human and waited to charge your magic up enough to get back home. You looked out over the small town a smile on your face from your run.  
"I knew it." A voice said from behind you. You turned around quickly to face the owner.  
"I knew you weren't from around here! Go back to where you came from!" Flowey or Watermelon-y told you, venom on his tongue.  
You got to your feet and started to approach him, he released strawberry laces out of the ground and caught hold of your feet. You attempted to dodge but he was quicker and you ended up falling over. He laughed sinisterly.  
"Your face doesn't belong in this world, leave or I'll make you." He growled. You grabbed the laces around your feet and ripped them so you were free. he winced.  
"You want to fight? Fine! I'm curious to see what will happen when you die anyway!" You threatened. He smirked.  
"Bring it on!"

The fight went on for several minutes. You landed some strong hits on the candy plant but it was never enough to finish him off.  
The fight mainly consisted of missed attacks, one would try to attack the other and they would dodge it with ease.  
Your magic was wearing off quickly, as was your stamina, and Flowey was picking up on that. You resulted to hand combat rather than magic combat and your dodging was slowing down.  
"The funny thing is, is that when you die everything will carry on as if nothing happened. But no matter how many times this world resets, I will always remember the reset before it!" You froze for a second in shocked confusion, Flowey seeing the opportunity grabbed you with a strawberry lace and dangled you in the air by one foot.  
"Every time that you die, I will remember! Every time you do something new, I can compare! Every time you do something stupid," He plunged a strawberry lace into your soul and you cried in pain. "I can watch you suffer!"  
The candy plant snickered and let you drop to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
"See you next time!" He spoke as the world faded to black.

Your soul was in front of you and you reached out to grab it but it was too late. It shattered into hundreds of fragments like when glass smashed. You felt... you felt... nothing... It was as if your emotions were taken from you along with your soul. The pieces were scattered on the floor and you looked down at then expecting to feel something but nothing came.  
Two bright words appeared in front of your face. 'Continue' and 'Reset'. You remembered what your old friends had said, 'Continue' takes you to where you last slept, 'Reset' takes everything back to the beginning.  
You held your hand out and pressed the word 'Continue'  
**********

You groaned and rubbed sleep from your eyes. Sans burst through the door in a fit of excitement.  
"Hello! I made pancakes!" He exclaimed and dragged you to your feet quickly. You followed him downstairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The others looked at you smiling in welcomes.  
Suddenly a random dog appeared, covered in sprinkles, and jumped on the stove. Sans shrieked and Gaster jumped causing him to accidentally throw the white hot frying pan across the room, landing on the curtains.  
Everyone waited for their nerves to calm down but by the time they had the curtains were alight.  
"Oh my!" Gaster yelled as he sprayed the curtains with water from the sink below them.  
A sudden Deja vu hit you. This had happened, right?  
"It's a good thing that frying pan-" You looked up at Gaster remembering his words.  
"Didn't hit anyone instead of the curtains?" You finished the sentence, he was speechless for a second.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth!" He stated and you nodded before looking back down at the table.  
That dream was real... You really did die... You laughed lightly because of how nervous you were.  
"What's so funny?" Gaster asked curiously. You shook your head and stifled your laughter quickly.  
"N-Nothing! That little stunt that the dog pulled off, I'm dying of laughter!" You replied, he gave a concerned looked before returning to his normal self.  
"Was that a pun? I couldn't tell." You realised you had accidentally told a pun about you dying. Shit.  
"N-No, sorry, would've been cool though!" You told him, he nodded and sat down at the table, eying you cautiously.


	7. Loving the LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your POV and US Sans's

After the little stunt that morning,the routine of the day stayed pretty much the same.  
It was around noon that things got a bit tense.  
'So you're not going to experiment then? Not find out what will happen if you do something differently?' You grimaced at Echo's words.  
'No, I might change something that I don't want to change.' He made a hum of disapproval.  
'So, you're just gonna walk out to Flowey again?' He teased.  
'What?! No!' Echo laughed.  
'Well if what Flowey said was true, he'll be waiting for you to step out of that door. In other words, you go outside, you end up in deep shit.' Echo seemed to be quite happy at his words.  
'Why are you so glad about this?!' You asked him he pondered for a moment.  
'I don't actually care how many times you die, I just want to see how long it will take for you to realise the power you have. Then we can start the game.' He spoke adding a small, dark laugh to emphasise.   
You decided to ignore him and not reply incase he brought up anything seeming to be evil.  
The day went by pretty quickly. You stuck to everything that happened last time but eventually, and luckily for you, the day was over.  
Everyone said their good nights then disappeared into their rooms.   
You stayed up for a minute before settling down on the sofa to sleep. You thought about all your dreams lately, were they random or do they mean something?  
You sprawled out across the sofa and thought of Flowey. As soon as you stepped outside he would try and kill you, you were an imposter to his world and he was determined to get rid of you. Luckily the floor is wooden, he cannot dig himself into the house to get to you, so as long as you stayed inside you would be fine... But how would you burn off your predator instincts?  
You left the thoughts for the next day and closed your eyes, sleep was not going to be easy...

-Sans (US)-  
I twiddled the knife around in my palm looking at it's sharp edges before sliding it back into the sheath.  
"Sans! I thought you said you wanted to go on a walk!" My brother called from outside of the tent.  
"Sorry Papy! Coming!" I buckled the sheath around my waist and hid it under my t-shirt. Self-defence.  
I knew more than ever that I would more than likely never need to use it but I had a strange urge that was drawing my hand towards the weapon. It was best that Papy didn't see it either, he had problems towards knives and although he made it look like he didn't mind, it was obvious that he had issues.  
I walked out of the tent and ran over to Papy, he smiled at my enthusiasm and we started to walk through the camp.  
"I'm feeling like Muffet's." He spoke as he lit a cigarette, much to my disapproval but being the best brother ever, I let him off. This once.  
"Muffet's sounds... Okay?" I replied and he gave me a curious look.  
"You don't have to come in, you can wait outside and I'll grab you something. Okay?" I nodded and said nothing more. He looked at me in a concerned way for a moment, shaking his skull he turned his thoughts back to walking.

We soon arrived and Papy walked in giving me a wave. I stood outside waiting for his return, until I heard mumbling from behind me.  
"Hey Sansy." I turned around quickly. Three monsters who I had never met before watched me.  
"Oh! Are you offering to be my friend?!" I replied and one of them snickered.  
"Yeah sure, come with us." He spoke. They started to walk into the forest and I followed them.  
"Can I tell Papy that I'm going with you?" I wanted to make sure that Papy knew where I was. He gets really worried if I go missing, even if it's for a minute. I didn't want to make him have one of his crying moments again.  
"Uh... Actually it's a secret where we're going so if you tell him you'll ruin it." I fumbled for a minute. I wanted to tell Papy but I didn't want to ruin the secret.  
"O... Okay, but we have to be back before Papy comes back out!" I warned them, they shrugged and kept walking.   
I followed them eagerly, excited to see the secret that they were hiding from everyone else.  
Soon we all stopped, we were deep in the forest, the camp out of sight. They turned around to face me and I looked at them with an excited smile.  
"So, where's the secret!" I asked, the leader laughed.  
"You retard! You fell for the oldest trick in the book! There is no secret!" I looked at them nervously.  
"Okay then, I'll just go back to Papy! I'm sure he'll be coming out in a minute!" The leader looked at me with a massive smile on his face as I started to walk away.  
The other group members penned me in so I couldn't escape.  
"Don't you get it you idiot? You're not going back, ever! Your death will do good on us all! No idiotic, loud retard waking us all up early in the morning and screwing up. No more 'Friendship hugs'. Maybe Papyrus can get a less stupid brother!" The three of them laughed as I felt rage building.  
"Papy is my brother. He. Is. Mine!" The monsters just laughed harder.  
The leader taking something shiny out of his pocket. A knife.  
"We'll see." He teased before slashing me across the chest.  
I had no time to dodge, my health with one strike already low. I quickly read my stats as blood started to stain my t-shirt.  
*SANS- 6/350hp* I gasped at what I saw unsure how to react, it was a strong attack.   
The leader snarled at the fact he hadn't killed me in one go and prepared his next attack.  
"Wait! It's my turn!" I shouted at him. He stopped a smile appearing on his face.  
"Fine, your attacks are weak anyway and you'll probably even miss me!" The others laughed and I took the chance.  
Clutching the gift from Error I struck the two group members behind me, each in the chest, each fatal.  
I felt a strange new power overcome me as I watched them turn to dust. I felt... Even more powerful but it felt better, stronger. I felt no sympathy towards the two heaps of dust, just a sick sense of humor.  
I turned back towards the leader, a smile plastered on my face. He turned to run but I was faster, quickly pinning him down.  
"Where are you going? Do you not like this game?" He shook his head and I put a foot on him as I felt the edge of the dusty knife.  
"Shame, I finally start to enjoy it and you don't want to play anymore? I guess it is unfair." He nodded.  
"I'll just have to find someone else to play with!" I slashed the knife across his chest and he cried out in pain.  
"Papy is mine." I told him as he turned to dust.

I abandoned the piles of dust in the forest and hid the knife again before walking back to Muffet's.  
Papyrus was outside the building, calling my name and looking frantically for me and I ran over.  
"Papy!" I shouted and he turned to face me in relief.  
"Oh my god, Sans! Don't ever do that again!" He said as he picked me up and hugged me tightly.  
"What were you thinking!?" He asked me.  
"I'm sorry Papy. I was playing a game and I must have got distracted." He looked me over to check for injuries.  
"SANS! Shit! What happened!" He pointed at where I was bleeding and I looked at him with the cutest expression I could muster.  
"I fell over, sorry Papy..." I answered be shook his head in disbelief.  
"That's not true! How can you lose two hundred and forty four hp by falling over?!" I looked awkwardly to one side.  
"Ugh. Let's just get you home, you can explain what happened later!" He picked me up and carried me home, most monsters looked at us in shock when they saw me bleeding but none of them seemed too bothered about helping. It disappointed me to see so many monsters just walk by as if I wasn't important.   
We quickly arrived back at our tent. I secretly took off the knife and stashed it in my room before Papyrus could see it.   
As soon as I had hidden it he came in and wrapped my ribs up in bandages.  
As he was finishing off I remembered the bit where I killed the leader. I felt no sympathy, just power. I smiled at the new found feeling. It did feel good to kill but also if there were others out there trying to take my Papy I had an excuse now.   
"Why are you smiling, Sans?" Papyrus asked me I smiled even bigger.  
"I was just remembering the game I played!" He looked at me in a strange way before tying up my bandages and getting to his feet.  
"Don't take them off! I'm just going to get something." He said before leaving.  
I took his absence as an opportunity to check my stats again and smiled at what I saw.  
*SANS- 11/350hp, LOVE 2*


	8. (A note to say thank you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick note

I apologise for not uploading a chapter yesterday, I've been having issues at home and literally crying so hard that theres no tears left to cry. I... Don't really want to talk about it, sorry, but I've talked to my mother about my problems and she's given me a heck load more confidence than ever before, so I'm going to try harder than ever before and carry on trying to exceed my goals. Now I can concentrate on the things that I can work harder on and love rather than getting depressed and having little confidence!  
Thanks so much for all of the support guys, I know that I write it in many of my chapters but I really do mean it! Dedicating my time to the stories I write is what keeps me from falling. With all of the positive feedback you guys leave me, I am able to stand up and keep going forwards. It feels to be an honour to have you guys out there, your kudos (Spacemen_joe, CallaCaptor, Mayapple123, DeiDeidy, Rhiannon Langley (rynghatori), Fandom_Trash_1997, RedSnow100, Punny_Fan, Haileyice7, and TheSpheeHasArrived as well as 5 guests on this book.) hits and comments make me smile, even the silly little comments or a simple 'XD', It shows me that there are people out there that care, even if it is just about my stories!  
So I thank you guys once again for all of the friendly things you have done, without you I would most likely be in the most depressed state I have ever been in before.  
Thank you. Thank you so much.


	9. Starting to get sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could get worse?

Staying inside the skeletons' house was not fun.  
The skeletons themselves were starting to worry, you hadn't been outside in a week. Toriel visited a few times to see if everything was okay with your move in with the skeletons but when she did you sugar coated it and said that everything was great.  
You did consider going outside once, you were looking out of the window in a hopeful way of seeing a safe looking area to let off some magic. Then you saw the wide smile of a watermelon flower. He was waiting, waiting patiently for you to step out of that front door but you weren't going to.  
About three or four days after the incident where you spotted Flowey, you noticed that Toriel wasn't visiting.  
You approached Gaster in a calmest looking manner you could muster and he glanced up from the book he was reading curiously.  
"Toriel hasn't been in the area lately. Queen duties?" You asked him he put a bookmark in the page he was reading and put it gently down on the coffee table, looking up at you with a smile.  
"Oh no, she's staying in the ruins for a while, there's a sugar storm coming and she doesn't want to get caught in it." You nodded and he got up from his seat and took your hands, you were instantly reminded of the way Sans took your hands and almost started to cry.  
"You haven't been going outside a lot actually, is it a normal human thing to do or is there something bothering you?" You gulped and he had already guessed that something was wrong.  
"I... I just miss a friend..." He smiled gently and looked into your eyes in a comforting way.  
"If you want to return to the surface you can, we don't want to feel like we're forcing you to stay here. You can return at any time." He spoke gently. You shook your head wracked with sudden grief.  
"How much I wish that it would just be that easy." He gave a confused look before taking you over to the sofa.  
"I'm sure that you don't really want to talk about it, but if you do then I'm always here to listen, even if I don't really have ears!" You laughed lightly at his comment and he sighed before carrying on.  
"As they say, a problem shared is a problem halved, or something like that?" He smiled and you smiled back before seeing blotches of white drift past the window.  
Gaster looked over at the window too at seeing your interest.  
"Oh! The storm arrived earlier than it was told to arrive! Good thing everyone's inside today!" You nodded, wondering what a sugar storm was.  
You asked Gaster and he gave you a long conversation about the water cycle but basically with sugar.  
Although it just sounded like the storms you had experienced while in your universe's underground he described it to be more violent than normal snow storms.  
You definitely weren't going to go out in this one!  
**********

Another week had passed, the storm raging outside and making the windows howl. You were still on the couch to sleep but sometimes you had mini sleepovers in Sans's room.  
Today however you had woken up on the floor, you were on the couch but you had fallen off because of your nightmares. They were always about Blueberry, but he wasn't normal, he was a sick and twisted monster who had dusty clothes and a knife in one hand. The nightmares of him trying to tempt you into killing for experimentation was terrifying.  
You were laying on your back facing the ceiling while taking deep breaths to calm your nerves.  
'Pfft, dumbass, fell off the couch!' Echo teased. You rolled your eyes at his words.  
'When you fail, it just makes me laugh.' He responded to your action. You lifted yourself off the floor.  
You felt lightheaded but extremely powerful at the same time. Pausing for a second you lifted yourself off the floor to sit upright on the couch.   
Something was wrong, very wrong. You felt really, really powerful, and it didn't feel natural either.  
You remembered your magic,   
'Did you have to use it every now and then to stop it from overcharging?' You hadn't had the guts to go outside and practice and you didn't have enough time away from everyone else to use some privately.  
Then you felt a unsettling cracking noise.  
Your face and hands extended against your will. You grew a tail, snout and claws but you couldn't stop yourself. You couldn't control your magic.  
You ended up half Gaster blaster, half human. So you were made of bones but you were still the same size as a human except you had claws, a tail and a snout.  
You were stuck in this form, unable to turn back into a human no matter how hard you tried.  
The creaking of a door opening took you by surprise and you zipped up your hoodie and hid your face in your hood.  
"Good morning, _____! You're up early again!" Sans called cheerily, you stayed silent and tucked your hands into your sleeves.  
"Oh! I see! You're so excited for breakfast that you're speechless!" He sweetly said before climbing down the stairs.   
He walked over to you and peered over the back of the sofa at you.  
"Lollypop?" He asked before sticking his hand out to you with a pink Lollypop clutched tightly in his hands like a small child.   
You shook your head and he shrugged.  
"Okay! I guess breakfast is the place to start! Hee hee!" He skipped his way into the kitchen with a smile on his skull.  
Hiding your magic from everyone now, wasn't going to be an easy task! 

With what little control you had over your magic, you were filled with DETERMINATION not to let the sweet monsters find out.


	10. Entering the deep end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your newest problem things start to get difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's yesterdays chapter, I was half way through it and I fell asleep xD

It wasn't long before everyone came downstairs, you hid under the blanket and hoped that your magic would wear off but the longer you waited the more hopeless you became.  
"You've been very quiet this morning, _____. Is everything okay?" You nodded and you felt Papyrus sit down next to you.  
"I'm not so sure if hiding inside a blanket is okay?" He teased and you started to sweat.   
'Think, think of something to throw him off.' You frantically scanned your brain for any ideas. Echo gave an entertained laugh.  
'Jeez, just tell him you have a migraine or something. Don't think I feel sorry for you, I just want to see your acting skills.' You scowled in your head to Echo and he laughed.  
"_____?" Papyrus asked slightly worrisome.  
"Don't worry Papyrus, I just... Have a migraine." Your voice was low but it wasn't as low as your true wolf form, it was about halfway.  
'Score!' Echo cheered, you rolled your eyes at his enthusiasm.  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Papyrus asked and you thought over his question.  
"No, don't worry, it's not that bad. I'm just a bit sensitive to light at the moment." You heard him hum as he got back to his feet.  
"Okay then, if you do need something though, just ask me or Gaster... I guess even Sans! Even if he's just listening!" You heard his footsteps as he walked into the kitchen.  
Perhaps this was a bad idea. Pretending to be sick, they might take it to extreme measures. Well, you would just have to stop them if they did.  
You led down on your side and pulled the blanket onto you tighter. You thought about sleeping it out but by the time you had started to think harder, your thoughts turned random and you slipped into sleep.  
**********

"...__? ____?" You blinked and shifted under the covers of the blanket.  
"Oh! You're awake! You looked like you were having a nightmare." You turned onto your side and took in the light of the room.  
The blanket seemed to be on the floor and you were laying in an awkward position across the couch.  
Your hands were in your pockets and your face was hidden inside your hoodie. You could see everything around the room because of a small hole in the front.  
"You don't seem like you really would be able to go back to sleep straight away." Papyrus asked and you nodded hesitantly.  
"We were all gonna play some new board games, do you want to join us?"   
You wanted to, honestly you did, but you didn't want to show them what you looked like.  
You quickly tucked your hands into your sleeves and nodded.  
Papyrus smiled and went into the kitchen, presumably to set it up.  
This was gonna be hard.

-Sans (US)-

It was raining and we were trapped indoors.  
The house was built but unfurnished, because monster magic aids the long process of building. If we didn't have magic, it would be nowhere close to completion.  
"Hey, Sans. Whatcha thinking?" I turned around to face him.  
Just about the rain Papy!" I hastily answered. He gave me a strange look before digging through his pockets and lighting a cigarette.  
"Put that filth out right now young man!!!" I yelled at him and he smirked rolling his eyes.  
"Pfft I'm like taller than you." He answered with his hands retreating to his pockets. I gave him a slightly creepy look.  
"Yes, but I am more powerful and soon I will be even more powerful." Papyrus dropped the cigarette in shock.  
"Oh right! The royal guard! Sorry Sans I thought you meant something else!" I watched him curiously as he picked the stick of chemicals off the floor and popped it back in his mouth.  
"Papy!!" He smiled and retreated to the kitchen.  
"Big browther?" Gaster tugged on my shorts and and bent down to face him.  
"Yes Gasty?" He smiled at the nickname.  
"Can I haves one of dose things tha Papy has?" He asked with a happy smile.  
"Gasty! Nooo! Papy is being bad! He shouldn't have one of those!" Gaster looked away in thought.  
"Soo dose tha mean I can haves one if I'm bad?" He chirped and looked up hopefully.  
"No, no cigarettes for you." He frowned.  
"But big browther! I wanna zig-zigaret... Pwease?" I sighed deeply as Papyrus laughed from the kitchen.  
"Papy! You have taught little Gasty bad things! Fix this!" I spoke as I walked up to my room.  
I heard a laugh from the kitchen and little Gaster's pleads of 'pwease' as I walked away.


	11. House of cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Undertale for a while then to Candytale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Hayleyice7!!!! ~•.•~

-Sans (UT)-  
I looked around my room, a smug expression stuck on my face as a stubborn reminder that you were still not in this world. I sighed and sank deeper into my sitting position.  
Ink started to sweat nervously and his fingers twitched as I looked up at him.  
"We're getting closer! I swear!" He blurted out quickly and I sighed my usual smile turning into an impatient grimace.   
He flicked his eyes side to side in an awkward way, he was uncomfortable around me and knowing that I could easily jump on him and rip him to shreds at any moment in time, didn't help.  
"Look." He faced me his forced smile trembling nervously.  
"I am not going to hurt you, so calm the hell down and focus on what you're doing!" He looked at me slightly hurt before turning back to his work. Gaster even gave me a slightly sympathetic glance before turning away.  
I sighed, my head in my hands as I kept a watchful eye socket on him. He was looking at several windows for different universes as we both worked in my room.  
I wished I could help, god did I, but I did not have the powers to do so. It was just Ink and Gaster working, they seemed like an unseperable team, both side by side as they worked together. Ink using his magic to see into other universes and Gaster trying to see if he could connect his magic to yours to find you.  
So far it was unsuccessful. They had seen and searched 100, 200 universes? They had searched so many I had given up counting. Yet not one of them you were in.  
God damn it _____, where had you gone. I sweared secretly in WingDing and Gaster turned around and gave me a withering stare, for the first time since you had left I smiled. It didn't last long however, soon I was back to the same glum face I had on before.  
I flopped onto my back and faced the ceiling, sighing. My eyes had dark rings below them and my skull itself was grey in colour. I hadn't slept in days, weeks, but I still felt an uneasy restlessness.   
Gaster approached me nervously and placed a hand on my arm. I looked up at him and he smiled gently.  
"Get some rest, Sans. There's nothing you can do but wait. Plus, I know skeletons don't really need to sleep allege same way humans do but you still need to rest." I frowned up at him.  
"No! I will not rest until she is found!" He sighed and kneeled down next to me, I rolled over to face away from him.  
"Sans... If we find her we will wake you up but she would want you to rest and you will be in no condition to face her when we do find her." I didn't turn around to face him, soon he got back to his feet and joined Ink again though I could feel him look over his shoulder at me.  
"... Fine..." I told him the atmosphere in the room lifted slightly.  
"Thank you Sans." He answered and I attempted to sleep.

-You (CT)-  
You stared at your cards through the hole in your hoodie. You didn't know what you were playing, you had never known many card games but still you watched the others play their game as you tried to join in.  
Your tail was getting really uncomfortable and painful quickly, so with a quick manoeuvre you released it from your shorts and wagged it to try and rid of the pins and needles. No one had noticed and kept playing the game, ignoring your movement, even when your tail accidentally clacked against the chair but it was drowned out by the sound of approving words as Papyrus placed down a good card.  
You hastily turned your attention back to the game as they chanted that it was your go.  
"What do I do again?" You asked as Sans facepalmed.  
"You just need a card which value is higher than the card the other player has placed." Gaster explained and you nodded as you picked up a card with your hand hidden inside the hoodie sleeve.  
It had a lower value than the card already placed and you frowned.   
"You know what I'll sit this round out and just watch you guys, maybe I can learn from that?" Gaster nodded and you pushed your chair back a bit while placing your cards back into the pile. You were actually relieved to give up, it was so boring but at least they were enjoying it.  
Papyrus placed down a card and Sans let out a cheer then stopped himself quickly by covering his mouth.  
"Got a good card Sans?" Gaster asked a teasing tone to his voice.  
Sans shook his head quickly and everyone laughed at his denial.  
"Tell you what Sans, you scared the light out of me when you cheered! Almost sent me into card-iac arree-aaaAAAA!" You yelled your eyes blackening in agony.   
Everyone turned around to face you in shocked concern. Your back was in excruciating pain. You turned around to see the little white dog, which was covered in sprinkles, holding something in its mouth as it panted happily. Your tail.  
You jumped to your feet instantly, your hood falling of your face and hands coming out of your sleeves in desperation. The skeletons looking at you speechlessly.  
You retrieved your tail from the dog's mouth and panicked. How were you going to get it back on?! But on top of your panic was pain. Unbearable pain.  
You swayed and hit the wall, Gaster running over to support you, but he still didn't have the words to say anything.  
By the time you had looked back up the dog was gone and everyone was crowding you in blind panic. You steadied yourself and took a step from the wall but the pain caught up quickly as you fell onto your side.  
"No! Stop moving! You'll make it worse!" Gaster cried out in concern. You brushed it off and started to get back up to your feet, feeling extremely nauseous. You swayed to hit the wall again before falling and passing out.  
**********

You woke up to bright lights and you covered your eyes in desperation to see bony claws. You were still half Gaster blaster. You sat up and looked over the top of the sofa to see Gaster and he came over quickly, seeing your awakening.  
"I feel that we need to have a talk about... Your appearance." He told you and you gulped nervously as he stared at you, while displaying a wide variety of emotions.   
You prepared yourself to talk but not say too much.

You'd have to be filled with DETERMINATION to get through this one...


	12. Stories and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining to the skeletons your magic and back in Underswap things start to turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to; aaronhowser1, Spacemen_joe, CallaCaptor, Mayapple123, DeiDeidy, Rhiannon Langley (rynghatori), Fandom_Trash_1997, RedSnow100, Punny_Fan, Haileyice7, and TheSpheeHasArrived as well as the 8 guests who left kudos on this work! A thousand thank yous!!!!  
> Oh! And the Song that was used in this chapter, Smoke and Mirrors, can be found here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbrxZgUq_1k

You stared up at Gaster fiddling to come up with an answer. He looked at you with a stern expression, waiting.  
"Well... I'm a monster really?" You answered and he looked at you with a raised eye.  
"You're terrible at lying, you know that?" You gulped and looked around the room, hoping to find an answer.  
"Monsters have white souls, devoid of colour as such humans have. You have a brightly coloured soul. Just because I live in candy land doesn't mean I'm stupid." He spoke rolling his eyes.  
You sat up on the sofa and looked down at the ground, he moved closer to you, making you uncomfortable. Loud thumping of footsteps were heard as a stout skeleton ran down the upstairs corridor and slid down the stair banister to greet you. You looked up in surprise as he ran over to the sofa. Papyrus also opened the door of his room, startled by the noise, and started to walk down the corridor as Sans screeched to a halt beside you.  
"Sans! How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't run indoors! You'll break a neck!" Gaster informed Sans, who was now looking sheepishly down at the floor. Gaster sighed and turned his attention back to you.  
"You can tell us all then. You are not monster and I am debating if you are human, so what are you?" Gaster asked and you sighed.  
"Should've known I wouldn't have gotten anything past you guys." You spoke into your skeletal hand. Gaster lit up at your words, while the others looked slightly confused but still curious and shocked.  
"Magic!" You announced simply while smiling like a mad man.  
"Magic." The brothers looked slightly uncomfortable and stepped backwards, Gaster however just gave an unamused look.  
"That's impossible! Humans cannot control magic!" You glared at him and he gave you a look of 'seriously'.  
You laughed a little before summoning your bow. The skeletons looked at you dumbfounded.  
"So I can't do this then?" Gaster mouthed 'how' several times and you looked away, not wanting to explain your Gaster and the whole universe teleporting problem.  
'Echoooo, for fucks sake, gimme a hand here!' You heard dark laughter.  
'Can't. No physical form. No hands.' You growled.  
'YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN SMART ASS!' He snorted before letting out more laughter.  
'To tell the truth, I have no clue what to say and even if I did, why would I help? This is so entertaining!' You gave up trying to get help from him and concentrated back on the skeletons. Gaster had noticed your focus away from them and looked at you deep in thought.  
"So... I am the only human who can use magic. So... Well... Basically I'm a human but there's a twist. I can shapeshift and summon stuff at will. Don't know how it works exactly but... Yeah." Gaster looked at you as if you were a wild animal, he looked unsure as if he had lost what trust he had. On the other hand the brothers looked at you in the complete opposite way, they seemed excited with wide smiles upon their faces.  
"That's so cool!" Sans and Papyrus chimed in unison you smiled a little.  
"Yeah, but at the moment I'm stuck like this. I can't change back to human, no matter how hard I try." Papyrus looked at you sympathetically while Sans beamed at you hopefully.  
"Well, maybe your magic's like mine! If it overcharges bad things happen, but you just need to wait for it to wear off or use it!" You grimaced.  
"I don't want to damage anything in the house..." Gaster spoke calmly. You raised an eyebrow at him and nodded in agreement.  
"But maybe I can just fully transform? I'm bigger but if I stay still perhaps I won't alter this room?" You told the group and apart from Gaster they nodded excitedly.  
"Uhhh... Full. Form?!" He asked suddenly, as if he was a small kid that can barely swim about to be thrown into a deep pool.  
You nodded and his eye twitched.  
"O.... kay..." He spoke and you focused your magic on your full form.  
"Just don't freak out please, 'kay?" You requested as you concentrated your magic and the room went dead quiet.

-Sans (US)-  
I was sooooo bored. Papy had gone out to help the community and I was alone, all alone.  
It was strange, must I say, for the lazy bones to do work but I wasn't going to complain, even though the house was dead quiet and voices were heard only from very far away as the villagers played out in the crisp summer morning. I rolled my eyes. They seemed to be having fun. So much fun. While little ol' me was stuck inside on my own. How unfair.  
I took my dagger out of my sheath and smiled at the sound it made as it was dragged out of it's case. I could listen to it all day. The noise of the metal against it's case, like the noise of the animes that Undyne and I would sometimes watch together. She stared at the screens in wonder as if she believed they actually existed. At the time I didn't have the guts to tell her they didn't. But that was in the past, when it was the sweet innocent blueberry. Now that sweet innocence had retired, and all that was left was the sweet smile that hid my LOVE.  
I laughed suddenly at the thought of the lives I had taken. Fools, they got dust on my battle body. At least it was easier than corpses, you didn't have to hide them or waste energy dragging the remains into rivers. I saw the monster anatomy as a useful thing, you didn't need to cremate the body. A simple hoover was all that was needed to get rid of the evidence, then you could say that you were hoovering or even just water. The dust would wash away in the rain anyway.  
I don't know why murder of such is frowned upon. I'm doing the world a favour! Getting rid of the stains on the face of the earth and purifying our little community! I'm a role-model to everyone! Yet if I tell them I fear that is not what they would think. Protecting my Papy dear, won't suffice as an excuse to the others. They won't understand.  
I got up from my bed and opened my window looking out over the outskirts of the village.  
With hawk like eyes, I focused my vision on a certain individual straying into the forest and smiled. Someone I once had known, only they wanted to take my Papy once. I climbed out of the window and leapt to the ground, watching a group of monsters play horseshoes while another group played with a brightly coloured ball. Their laughter was irritating, as if it was mocking me. I rolled my eyes and glared secretly at the monsters, they hadn't noticed my presence.  
I started to stroll towards the straying monster hidden in the trees. You won't ever try to take my Papy again.  
"I never meant to call you out,  
I'll always see behind your smoke and mirrors,  
Oh sweetheart please don't yell at me,  
It really isn't hard to see,  
the truth that's rotting underneath."  
I was getting closer to her every second. She was smiling innocently as she walked into the forest, enjoying the summer sunshine.  
"Why weren't you honest from the start?  
You know I always thought she must have liked you,  
She's just a temptress don't you know,  
she'll say she loves you even though,  
she only wants to steal your soul."  
I closed in on the girl and she turned around in surprise and greeted me. Then her eyes fixated on my drawn weapon and she took a step backwards but it was too late. I plunged the dagger into her soul and her eyes narrowed in shock.  
Everyone was having so much fun today, well so was I. I finished off the song and brushed off my clothes.  
"I'll save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Echoing voice and creepy smile*  
> 'London bridge is falling down,  
> Falling down, falling down.  
> London bridge is falling down,  
> My... fair... lady...'


	13. Death note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and US Sans. Tibia honest, I don't know how to explain it.

You were plunged into darkness as the floor fell away, your friends watching in shock.  
When you landed you saw a familiar face in the darkness, coming closer and closer with each heartbeat. He was smiling wickedly at you as he approached his teeth showing in a large grin as his eyes were narrowed.  
"Nice of you to drop in." He growled making you step back uncomfortably but his strides just quickened.  
He grabbed your hand and you yelped, tugging away to release yourself from his grasp. Your struggles just made his smile grow broader.  
Blueberry looked at you with a half sympathetic grin.  
"Why do you keep trying to run away? This is for fun! A little game that only you and me can play!" You whimpered.  
He raised his eyes as he placed a hand on your face and used his thumb to rub it. You pulled your head away and he gave a small glare.  
"Oh come on now. Don't be like that. You know you want to." You heard your name being called in the distance and both you and Sans raised your heads towards the sound.  
"Oh well, it looks like my time with you is coming to an end! See you next time!" He waved before fading away and the world faded to white.

"_____! _____! Oh thank Asgore." Gaster spoke as he bent over your skull. You blinked at the light which you were just getting used to and he sat down next to you, careful not to sit on your tail.  
"You were having another nightmare, I thought I should wake you up. It's morning anyway." He told you.  
You smiled softly and muttered a 'Thanks', still slightly shaken by the dream. He grinned a little before putting on a serious look.  
"I'm concerned, _____. You've been having a lot of these nightmares, they seem to be getting worse. It's affecting you and not in a good way." He confirmed and you looked down at the floor.  
"I'm not going to force you to tell me what they're about, but if you want to talk about them then go ahead." You shook your head quickly.  
"I guessed as much. Okay then." He sighed before going into the kitchen.  
You lay there for a while. You had been in your true form for a while now. The storm had stopped and the candy monsters approved of your new look. No-one found it that scary and even the kids who lived in the village had started to play with you and Mercury, treating you and him as other monsters.  
Gaster had estimated that it would take about a week for you to get your magic back down to a suitable level, knowing that you had gone about a month without using it. He seemed to understand the situation well even though he didn't know about the other magic teleporting problem and the story behind your magic. It was interesting really to see their reactions. However much trust Gaster had lost in you, he still helped you and was there to give you any assistance he could. It made you happy.  
The nightmares however were an issue.  
You thought about what blueberry had said. 'Well, It looks like my time with you is coming to an end.' Was he really talking to you in the dream, or through the dream?  
A small lump jumped on you from behind and you yelped as he giggled.  
"H-Hey! Your awake! That's good! Would you like some candy?" Sans asked and you got up from the couch, him attached to your back. He squeeled as you stretched. Oh yes, then there was Sans who absolutely adored you since he found out you could be a Gaster blaster.  
"No candy, I think Gaster might be cooking something that you should normally eat for breakfast." You told him as you smelled a breakfast aroma coming from the kitchen. He made a hum of disapproval before making a shocked noise when you started walking towards the kitchen. He clung onto your back as you lazily plodded towards the door. Gaster gave you a wave and Mercury climbed up your leg to sit on your head. You grinned at the furry creature and it looked down at you in interest.  
Sans jumped off your back and hauled the ferret into his arms, smiling. Then he set off back into the lounge and you sat down in the middle of the kitchen.  
"So." Gaster spoke as he turned to you, leaning against a cabinet. You suddenly felt uncomfortable, your heart plummeting.  
"I know it was a while ago but... How... Did you die?"

-Sans (US)-  
The other monsters were in chaos.  
Word had spread that monsters were disappearing and now Papyrus wouldn't let me or Gaster out of the house. It was a shame really. He thought that I would be a victim! But really it's quite the opposite.  
The streets were empty, everyone was indoors and any suspicious activity was taken to the king. I was lying low for now and playing the role play of little scared Blueberry while Papy worried himself.  
"Oh Papy, please don't get worried about me! I'm sure that the monsters who have been disappearing are from natural causes!" He looked at me slightly shocked.  
"Uhhh... Sans?" He asked his hands trembling. He was staring directly at my sheath which had slipped out of my t-shirt.  
"I told you not to bring home any knives, Sans." He stuttered and I took the sheath off and put it aside.  
"Sorry Papy, I just brought it home because it looked magnificent! Just like me! Please don't take it away Papy~ I'll get rid of it as soon as possible okay?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he sighed, walking away from the knife to the front door.  
"F-Fine. Just don't let Gaster see it and I don't want to find it here when I come back." He spoke shakily before exiting the house. I smiled and took the sheath up to my room.  
That was strange. Papy paused for a second as if the knife brought back bad memories. Had this happened before? Was the last monster or human or whatever successful? I wanted to know. It sounded interesting.  
I hid the knife inside a box, which used to hold a board game I never really played, and sat on my bed. The surface was so boring. The underground was also boring. What's even more boring, is life.  
I'm doing the other monsters a favour, ending their boredom! Why don't they understand that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papy has PTSD.  
> IRL Quick story:  
> I was in my science lesson and I was going through all of my questions quickly, each one I answered was correct. Yay. Anyway, so this group of kids approach me and ask me how I kept getting all my answers right. So trying to be a smart ass I raised a fist in the air and shouted; 'I have a PTSD' thinking of PHD and getting it mixed up! All the kids were confused, I even confused myself and the teacher eventually came over and told me what I had said... Embarrassing but funny.
> 
> This chapter I would like to hear from you guys!  
> What are your favourite songs?  
> And (if you know Black Butler)  
> Which are your favourite characters from Black Butler?
> 
> I love to hear a bit more about the readers! I like to know a little about what people like, like common interests and things. I won't ask anyone for real names, addresses, ages or any personal information, I promise!  
> My favourite song is hard to choose but I'll say I like; My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the disco, Shinedown, some Ultravox and a couple of other bands!  
> And my favourite character from Black Butler is 100% Grell! I just love his personality! Plus his style! He also has the most awesome reaper scythe! Chainsaw, how did I not think of that before!


	14. Worse than nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CONTINUE] or [RESET]

You looked at him in shock, if you were a human you would look like you'd seen a ghost.  
He looked at you with a worried smile as your jaw was dropped.  
"I just ask because maybe this is the cause of your nightmares. If we could perhaps-" He started to theorise.  
"No. I don't want to talk about it." He looked slightly hurt at your words and you apologised quickly.  
"No, no, it's okay. You don't need to apologise, I knew that would be a sensitive subject. Just one thing, if the nightmares are about that, let it go. Don't let them bother you, it's okay now. That was a couple of weeks ago and you've survived this time around so everythings okay, right? Just, please stick to the checkpoint resets, please don't do a true reset..." He shuddered at the last bit and you felt that he didn't like them.   
Did the other monsters know about the resets? You hoped not. It would be heartbreaking if Sans found out that you died.  
"I promise I won't do a true reset." You told Gaster and he smiled gratefully.  
"Thank you. Now for breakfast we're having pancakes and for Mercury, I'll be giving him some proper ferret food!" You smiled at the sudden lightening at the atmosphere, but your heart wasn't with it. Gaster didn't seem to notice as he busied himself with the frying pan and you walked into the lounge.   
Mercury was inside their bed and you walked over to the door to see if Sans was outside.  
You stepped out into the snow and looked around for anyone, there didn't seem to be anyone here strangely. That was until you saw a mysterious flash of colour in the forest.  
You squinted your eyes towards the colour and started to walk towards where it came from. Then you started to hear the muffled cries.   
You sprinted into the forest and looked around for the colour to see it going deeper into the forest and fast. Following quickly you leaped over fallen candy cane trees and rock candy, your large footsteps being left in the snow.  
A slightly robotic voice gave off a loud 'Ha ha ha ha ha' as you closed in on the muffled cries. It was familiar but the owner's name was on the tip of your tongue.  
You started to see the monster closer when you were deep in the forest. Flowey.  
Flowey was smiling at you with his head cocked to one side and you noticed why soon enough.  
Sans was being held in the air by Flowey's candy laces. He was struggling against Flowey's hold as he squirmed in an attempt break for freedom but being unsuccessful. It was like watching a cat being picked up by the scruff of it's neck and about to be taken off to the vets. The laces seemed to tighten with every struggled move Sans made, you could tell he was uncomfortable and scared. His expression made you angry at Flowey and you gave a deep growl at Flowey. It just made him laugh.  
"So, let's cut to the chase shall we? You either reset and go back to your universe or Sansy here-" Flowey drew a leaf over his stem in a gesture saying that he was going to die. Sans was now confused at Flowey's words but most of him still seemed to be a lot more scared than confused.  
"Flowey, look. I cannot go back to my universe. I have no control. So please, give me Sans and we can talk this out!" You growled, gritting your teeth.  
Flowey smiled even broader and tranfered his gaze to Sans then back to you.  
"That's the wrong answer! Sorry!" He told you quickly and Sans looked at you, terrified.  
A loud crack was heard as flowey snapped Sans's neck and Sans's body went limp. You stared up at his body with tears in your eyes. He was dead. His body turned to dust in seconds but it felt like hours. A lump stuck in your non-existant throat.  
You feel to the floor in painful grief and Flowey laughed at your sorrow. You looked at the fluffy hoodie that Sans had and wept. Flowey however had better ideas and he took your distraction as an opportunity. Quickly he plunged a strawberry flavoured creeper through your soul.   
Your soul made a splintering noise as it cracked and shattered into several pieces, forcing you to reset again.  
This was worse than a nightmare, way worse. You gritted your teeth at anything that had something to do with flowers.

[CONTINUE]

You awoke suddenly as Gaster was stood over you.  
He looked at you in sympathy and you broke up into tears before him. He looked at you slightly shocked before comforting you till you calmed.  
"Oh dear, _____. Something very bad happened didn't it." You nodded and he sat down next to you in sympathy.  
"Want to talk about it?" You shook your head and Sans jumped over the back of the sofa to land on you.  
"Hey, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" He looked into your eyes like a small child and it made your heart drop.  
"Oh my god." You whispered and hugged Sans tightly.  
He was shocked and looked at you in confusion ut embraced the hug anyway while saying comforting things.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." You frantically whispered which just made everyone more confused and even more so concerned.  
"For what?" Sans asked while still hugging you. He felt like a mashmellow, too sweet and innocent for this world, too sweet and innocent for any world.  
"You're too sweet to understand, just please. Please, please don't go outside. Whatever you do don't go out there. It's... Not... safe." You told him between each breath you took in.  
"I promise?" He told you and you nodded with a small smile.  
"Thank you, thank you so much." You responded and he seemed to be happier at your reply.  
Sans mentioned to Gaster to whisper something and Gaster stuck his head close to Sans's to listen. They didn't know you could hear them even though they used extremely quiet whispers.  
"Gasty, I think her nightmares are starting to get worse... Like really bad." Gaster looked at him sorrowful.  
"Don't worry about it, she'll be alright!" He replied with some doubt.  
"But what if it gets a lot worse!" Gaster sighed.  
"Sans, Alphys and I are scientists, I'm sure that if it gets out of control we can figure something out, yeah?" Sans nodded but looked unsure about it.  
Sans got up from the sofa and looked you up and down.  
"I know! Something that always cheers me up!" And off he ran, up to his room as the sound of items being moved around in his room echoed through the house.  
You were left alone with Gaster.  
"I take it that you weren't the only one to die." He spoke while glancing into your eyes with a worried expression. You nodded and he looked away from you in sorrowed concern.  
"That sounds awful.I will keep a closer eye on you and Sans in the future, okay?" You nodded again and he turned for the kitchen as you heard Sans's footsteps thumping down the stairs.


	15. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry decides to sing while in Undertale thingsare looking brighter!

-Sans (US)-  
Being a murderer was hard...From the constant masks I had to show so the others didn't suspect a thing, to the need to clean my tools and clothes all the time!  
How did those other guys do it!?  
Well this one morning I was going into the daily routine and...  
I looked out the window, Papyrus was far out to investigate for murderers and I chuckled at the fact that who he was looking for was right under his nose.  
In the distance I spotted a meek looking woman. She was a rabbit type and looked as if she was going into the forest to collect herbs. Well, better not let her get away then. She might be a future Papy stealer!  
I jumped out of my window and followed her quickly into the forest, I was careful not to step on anything that might snap or cause a noise for her to become suspicious and escape. That would be most unfortunate.  
We had edged well into the forest when she stopped and bent over to collect some flowers, I took the opportunity and jumped on her from behind, pinning her to the ground and covering her mouth to stop her screaming.  
"Okay, you scream, you die. Any last questions or words? Or perhaps you want to convince me to stop?" I asked with a shadowed face and a smile.  
She breathed heavily and nodded so I flipped her onto her back and pinned her in place.  
"Fine, talk quickly, I don't have all day." Her eyes narrowed in fear and she sweated as I unclasped my hand from her mouth.  
She looked at me with a stream of tears, paralysed and terrified to move.  
"Wh-why do you do this? What did we do to deserve this? Please... F-find it in your heart to stop, before it's too late..." I wiped my face in a fake tear. She shivered and cried uncontrollably.  
"Why do I do this?" I confirmed and she nodded as if she regretted what she had said.  
"Well, I'll tell you why!" I got up from the floor and used my foot to hold her down, she writhed underneath it trying to escape but I was stronger and she eventually have in.  
I smiled mischeviously and started to sing.  
"I was so lost back then,  
But with a little help from my friends,  
I found the light in the tunnel at the end."  
I turned my expression into a frown to match the song.  
"Now you're calling me up on the phone,  
To have a little whine and a moan,  
And it's only because you're feeling alone."  
I smiled directly at her and she shivered.  
"At first,  
When I see you cryyy,  
Yeah it makes me smiiile,  
Yeah it makes me smiiile."  
I stabbed her to her shock and she slowly turned to dust.  
"At worst,  
I feel bad for a whiiile,  
But then I just smiiile,  
I go ahead and smiiile!"  
I grinned manically as dust blew away in the wind, taking one last look at the scene I had made, I started to walk back home.  
I hummed the rest of the song all the way back, even when climbing back through my window and laying on my bed.  
Papyrus came in within five minutes of my reappearance.  
He threw open the door and looked at me in silence.  
For a moment I thought he had found out it was me but then he started to talk.  
"There's been another dissapearance Sans, we didn't find out until this morning. Stay inside okay?" He announced and I nodded.  
"Are you okay Sans? You've been very... Quiet lately. As if you've been hiding something." I shook my head and he looked at me in concern.  
"Can I have a quick peak at your stats? Whenever you act like this, it usually means you've hurt yourself." I went still for a moment and his concern increased. He looked at me strangely before summoning my stats and gasping.  
"Jesus Sans. Where'd you get all this Hp from!?" I frowned at his profanity and he scratched the back of his skull.  
"I've been doing some practicing and stuff, I wanted to increase it!" He frowned mysteriously and my stats vanished into thin air.  
"Something's up Sans. I can tell. I can feel it in my bones, really! There's a power radiating off you and it's familiar. Not a good familiar either. However I cannot remember quite where it's from, probably from Alphys when she battles? I will find out Sans." He took a last glance at me before heading out of my room. Thank god.  
I decided to look at my stats myself.  
[Sans, Hp 600/600, LV 13]  
Well, I was expecting a higher LOVE but still, health is good. I clenched my fist and the stats disappeared. I then just sprawled out on my bed and waited for another victim to come near my territory.

-Sans (UT)-  
Time was flying by, I had rested for a long time when I woke up to see Ink and Gaster still working.  
"Hey, found her yet?" A shaking of the head was seen from Gaster and I rubbed my eyes tiredly.  
"I wish I could help... I mean I can't wait to go straight into that universe and get her!" Ink stopped scanning and turned around to face me.  
"No, I will have to go into the universe, if two sanses meet, who knows what will happen! Since I am not really linked to a universe I should be fine, but we cannot risk loosing a core universe's Sans!" I growled stubbonly but understood. If we did meet there could be problems, big problems.  
I rested my head back on my pillow and watched them work away, with two to look for you it was twice as quick, it took forever to locate someone with only Gaster.  
"Oh this is a sweet universe! Literally!" Ink smiled as he viewed the universe, I looked up and over at the universe they were viewing. There were sweets everywhere! Some sort of candy land.  
"I think this one's called Candytale, nice huh?" He excitedly spoke as he opened a window to view Snowdin.  
"The ruins are called the cake ruins, Snowdin is called snowcreme, waterfall is called milkspill, hotlands is called hot fudge lands and the core is called the bakery I think, can't remember the castle or anything my knowledge of this universe is pretty low." I nodded and smiled slightly. He grinned back and carried on opening windows, he opened one right on our house, in that universe, and looked inside.  
I froze. Everyone gasped and looked through the window to see a familiar face. Ink closed the window and opened it in their house so we could see clearer.  
You. You were there. Something was wrong though. You were crying as you were holding their Sans close to you.  
"Oh... According to the code, this universe has been reset recently, killed by ???. Who is that?!" That would be why you were in a mess with Sans.  
Gaster was also in the room with you and a knock on the door was heard as Papyrus got up and answered the door. In stepped a candy Toriel and Asriel which immediately saw your condition and went over to comfort you. I smiled knowing they were being kind to you in this universe. I would be gutted for you to end up in a place worse than Underfell.  
A small creature with bandit markings climbed up your back.  
"What the hell is that!?" I almost yelled and everyone looked to where I was pointing.  
"I don't know! It seems friendly though." Ink assured me and I sighed, releasing my stress.  
Finally after two months, we were getting you back. The thought alone made me cry tears of joy. You were coming back. At last!  
Ink noted my reaction quickly and got up from his chair.  
"Okay. Now, I just need to teleport to the antivoid to be able to teleport to Candytale, so, I'll be back in a jiffy!" He announced cheerfully before painting the ground and jumping through the portal he had made.

You were coming home.


	16. Of Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes come to collect you! Yet this is not the last chapter....

Sans literally threw a piece of candy at you and you jumped back in surprise.  
"Sorry for that, this is my favourite type of candy! Here, try some!" He excitedly told you and you looked up at him in surprise before unwrapping the small candy and eating it.   
It tasted amazing, but you couldn't put your finger on the taste, it was strange because it had a warm flavour like chocolate but it was the opposite at the same time. Unique and yet you felt like you had never had one before. Where did he get it?  
You nodded with a smile of approval and Sans beamed at you happy at your response. His enthusiasm made you even more joyful except one thing. An image of his horrified expression, before his death, flashed through your brain and your smile disappeared quickly.  
'Hey, ya'know I did tell a little lie when I said about me not having a true form.' You aimed your sudden anger at him and he grumbled.  
'What the hell do you mean?!' You asked and the others looked at you strangely at seeing your sudden angry expression.  
'Your anger and despair has given me enough power to be able to take a physical form. All you need to do is command me to join you.' You frowned at his words.  
'Look, I don't want anything to do with you so piss off.' You told him sternly and it was as if he shrunk a little.  
'Hey, you know you can't beat Flowey alone, command me and we can destroy him together, yeah?' He was telling the truth.   
You couldn't beat him alone, you could fight him for ages yet you would soon tire out. Flowey in this universe isn't Asriel, he's a new kind of evil. Sick and twisted. Echo hearing your silence, chimed in again.  
'See, all you need to do is command me to come and I will burn every last inch of his candy themed body.' Your seeking of revenge took you over and you got up from the sofa and walked over to the door.  
Sans watched you leave and his mouth hung in shock, as did Gaster's.  
"Oh no, was the candy too good?!" Sans chirped and you felt sad at his expression. Gaster gave you a warning, unsure look as you clasped the door handle. He started to follow you as you opened it.  
"No! Stay inside! This is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt!" He stepped back, hurt by your words and you sighed before stepping out into the snow.  
You closed the door and sprinted into the forest as your Gaster blaster form. It had it's up sides when being stuck as a Gaster blaster. you could run like freaking lightning!  
You were deep in the forest when you heard Flowey's entertained laughter. You whipped your skull around quickly towards the direction the sound came from and saw nothing.  
'Okay, what do I do!' You asked Echo desperately while being fuelled by revenge.  
'You'll know what to do, just wait.' He replied with a amused voice and you growled at him.  
'What! So I have to wait for this fucking flower to murder me?!' He laughed.  
'Oh, the profanity, I like it! And no, he will not kill you.' He laughed again and you grumbled.  
"Heeeello~ It's good to see you again! Long time no see? Oh wait, it was just a while ago I saw you. Dirty glitch. Now, you've come to get revenge right? Well, that's one hell of a death wish!" You growled at him and he smirked releasing a quick breath out with a killer smile.  
"Don't talk shit, petals. This time you'll die." You responded and he looked slightly taken aback.  
"Welp, your funeral." He told you before a vine raised out of the ground and quickly came before you. You suddenly knew what to do. You dodged the vine quickly.   
"ECHO! I COMMAND YOU TO TAKE YOUR FORM AND KILL THIS FIEND!" You shouted at the top of your lungs, birds flew out of the trees in alarm and Flowey looked at you in amusement.  
"Calling your imaginary friend now are we? How pathetic. I'm doing you a favour by killing you. Who could possibly save you anyway!" You heard footsteps before a fireball encased the flower. It screamed in pain.  
"I will!" Echo mused and you behind you in surprise. He was there.   
A demon dressed in grey and black watched you with a pointed, toothy grin. His eyes were dark as pitch with single white dots for him to see with. He wore a grey turtle neck with a dark jumper, black flare trousers and black shoes. His hair was pointed in an odd fashion and coloured with streaks of grey and black. Two large, black, dragon like wings sprouted from his back and were outstretched. But the most eye catching part of him were the bright flames which covered his hands.  
"I will act with any orders you give to get revenge on this filth. Choose what you command wisely." You smiled and turned back to Flowey who had now put out the flames and was staring at Echo with horror filled eyes.  
"Kill him. . ." You told Echo while pointing at Flowey with a power filled expression.  
The demon chuckled before fixating his glance on his new victim.  
"As you wish, master." He took his time to bow solemnly to you before cracking his knuckles to prepare to beat the crap out of the watermelon candy.  
"P-please, no... don't kill me." The flower spoke with it's eyes closed in fear.  
Echo uprooted the watermelon and gave him an evil glare.  
"Hey wait a minute Echo." He paused and looked at you in irritation from being held from killing the flower-watermelon. As thought the flower look up in final hope.  
"Look flower. You have done so much crap to me in every universe, in each one I've been sparing you. I'm done with this fucking nice guy act. It's time you perished from existence. Sick 'em Echo." The flower shrunk in fear and looked up at the demon unprepared to die. Echo smiled hysterically.  
"As you wish, master!" The melon screamed as Echo tore him into two.  
No blood was shed, the candy was torn apart until he turned into an icing sugar like powder.  
You smiled at Echo and he smiled back as he approached you again.  
"Thank you. Now what do we do?" He started to laugh and you felt uncomfortable.  
"I have done my duty here. Your quest for revenge has been completed. I am free now!" He laughed and stretched his wings out. He paused for a minute.  
"What's this? Oh! You weren't on the guest list, Ink." He growled and you turned behind you. A skeleton much like Sans, was facing Echo in bravery.  
"Leave her alone. I need to take her back without your nuisance." He spoke with a straight face. His eyes showing a pink and green triangle in possible rage.  
"Don't you get it Inky? She summoned me!" Ink looked at you in shock before aiming his anger towards Echo.  
"Accidents happen, just like you. Ex-Angel." Echo looked hurt for a second, his eyes flashing to a normal person's eyes, except they were a reddish-brown.  
"I'm no longer an angel. It was my choice to kill him. He was worthless." Ink raised an eye and Echo growled, even though his eyes were the dark pits again, a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"My name isn't Abraxos anymore! It's Echo!!" He shouted and threw a ball of fire at Ink.  
"A demon against a god. This fight should be interesting." Ink smiled before grabbing his paintbrush and standing in a fighting position.


	17. Abraxos and Aralim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have drawn a picture of Aralim and a couple of Abraxos over on my tumblr page so feel free to check them out. They do look quite bad though but that's because I can only use Paint and I cannot draw well when drawing on computers XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the comments and kudoses in this book! This is the final chapter but do not worry, another book will come out very soon! I just need a while to take a break and plan it! I have the main story line finished I just need to do final touches!

-Error (Void)-  
Typical day, I was watching Underswap in interest, I knew this whole Yandere thing was going to happen. I didn't much care about him destroying his au, it was entertaining, plus he wasn't the only Underswap out there. All I needed to do was do exactly what I had done in that universe then it would be back to normal again.  
Ink had been gone for a while now, to be honest I was a little worried but that's what happens when you start to get to know other monsters, you worry about them. Stupid feelings.  
Another favourite of mine was the Undertale universe. The core universe, 'too special to destroy' according too Ink. However today the static which was sent out into cyberspace was strange. I rolled my eyes. That means something that isn't supposed to happen and doesn't go with the timelines is happening.  
I opened a window to view what was happening, to see Sans restlessly walking while viewing another universe with Gaster. Gaster looked up to where my window had opened and frowned. I closed it quickly and thought about the universe they were viewing. Candy trees, candy canes, sugar snow. Candytale. I quickly opened a window to view the candy filled universe and smirked when I immediately saw my frien- enemy battling a demon.  
"So, that's where you've been hiding Ink."

-You (CT)-  
"Go back to the house, _____." Ink told you as he took a moment to briefly look over his shoulder to pause while he battled.  
"I will come and get you once this is over." He yelped as he dodged another fireball and the ex-angel smirked.  
"No. I caused this, now I need to get rid of it." You charged and fired a large plasma beam at Echo, which he jumped out of the way quickly, missing the blast by a hair.  
"You are not a god, a demon or an angel, you are a human. You cannot defeat him, only a one of those can defeat them. Now please, go" He told you sternly whilst he fired several colourful bones at Echo.  
"Look, it's better if we both fight, you know that. I'm not just a human, Ink. I have void magic." He looked at you and sighed.  
"I don't want you to get hurt, you're important, we need you." At his words, Echo paused and looked over at Ink with a sorrowful gaze, his eyes flickering back to normal for a second. However, the moment was gone quickly as he growled and fired at Ink again. You took note of his action.  
"I don't want you to get hurt either Ink, you're important too, we need you as much!" You glanced over at Echo again as he faltered before attacking again.  
"Stop that! Stop saying that!" He shouted and threw a fireball at you to which Ink quickly jolted you out of the way.

Ink nodded at you to confirm that he saw the demon's faltering and you gave a shy smile.  
You would have to wait a while before getting an opportunity like that again.  
A fierce battle came after the new found opportunity, weapons were dodged, candy canes were hit, fires were started, fires were distinguished.  
After a long fight Ink, you and Echo were panting as each attack was fired.  
It was when you leaned up against a large candy cane that you heard the glitched voice.  
"So, tired yet?" You turned around towards where it came from in shock.  
Error was there, leaning against the candy cane in a casual style. You gave him a glare.  
"I don't trust you." You growled simply and he smiled.  
"Nope. But looks like you need me." He told you while pointing at Echo and Ink as they fought.  
Error out streached a hand and spread his fingers, blue thread sprouted from the ends and shot towards Echo, grabbing his soul. Error then curled his hand into a fist and raised his hand high. Echo struggled as he was raised into the air at the same time as Error's fist rose.  
"Let me go, glitch face!" Echo hollered as Error smiled, ignoring his words.  
"HaH nO! ThIs WOrLd coUlD dO sO muCH beTteR wIThoUt YOU!" Error replied, his voice unsteady as his rage started to grow.  
"Error! Stop!" You shouted, Echo and Error looked at you in a confused way. Error let out a shrill laugh as did Echo.  
"Look. Why the hell do you want to save me!?" Echo laughed. Error gave a nod of agreement.  
"Because everyones bad for a reason. I want to find out why and how I can unite with you." You spoke bravely, the skeletons almost seemed impressed.  
The demon looked at you half pained half angered by your words.  
"You want to know what happened! Well I might as well say it now! I killed my brother that's what happened! That's what happened!" He shouted with a grimace. You looked up at him in sadness.  
"Why? There has got to be a reason." He shrugged.  
"I was jealous he was so… so perfect. His golden eyes and his golden hair. His wings as white as the freshly fallen snow. Everyone loved him! Then there was me! The outcast!" He shouted and you stepped back away from him and he smirked.  
"What was his name?" You asked hoping to get somewhere.  
"A… His name was… A-Aralim."He spoke while looking down at the ground. Error started to lower him to the floor and he sat down, accepting defeat.  
"That's a nice name, what's your name?" You asked and he looked up.  
"Heh... Nobody's really asked me that before... It's Abraxos. I used to be an angel but after I killed him, I became a demon." You felt sympathetic for him. Everyone at your school had been better than you and always left you out, you felt as if you and Abraxos weren't that much different.  
You walked over to him and crouched down next to him so you were at the same height as him.  
"You know, I was bullied a lot myself, always being left out, always being the girl with no friends. My family died in a car accident and I came to the underground to commit suicide. Now that I'm here however, a new life has opened up for me. I don't care if your an angel, a demon or what. Come with me, we can go back to my universe together. You, me and all of the monsters, a new life and you don't even have to tell anyone about your past. It'll be something between us!" You decided, happy with what you had said.  
He raised his head and his eyes turned back to his normal ones and stayed that way. He smiled and you took his hand to get him to rise to his feet.  
The fight was over and he was coming with you.  
You took his hand and all four of you started to walk back to the skeletons' house.  
As you approached the clearing of the trees which was home to the village of Snowcreme, Echo stopped, taking his hand out of yours.  
You looked at him confused as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pistol. He aimed the gun at his head and have you a sad look.  
"I'm sorry, not all stories finish with a happily ever after." He told you with a sorrowed tone and he pulled the trigger on the gun.  
"No!" You yelled but it was too late. His body fell forwards onto his knees and he burst into flames while his body was turned into ash as he burned.  
"It's sad really, when a demon becomes a demon there's no going back. Some things you cannot replace." Ink sighed and took a last moment to look at the ash before carrying on with walking. It took you a bit longer than Error and Ink to pull yourself away from the ashes but eventually you did and met them at the Skeleton household's door.  
You knocked the door and it was immediately answered by Gaster.  
"Oh thank Asgore. You're back!" He cried and then looked up at the other skeletons.  
"Who are they?" He asked you and opened the door wide for you to step through.  
"This is Ink and Error." You told him while pointing to each skeleton individually. Gaster nodded and all three of you went on into the house.  
"We need to talk Gaster, about some things that I haven't been telling you guys."  
…

After much explaining Gaster, Toriel and Papyrus learned your problem and wished you good luck on returning to your universe.  
"Why didn't you tell us this earlier my child?" Toriel asked, peeking an interest in the others.  
"This universe is sweet, really. I was scared that if I told you about the universe I was just in then you would all be worried, I didn't want you to worry about me." Toriel smiled softly and gave you a hug.  
You looked out of the kitchen into the lounge. Ink was sat on the sofa drawing with Sans and Asriel. They had no interest in the conversation that you were having with the others so they were just sitting on the sofa while laughing and eating candy. You smiled at Ink and he waved back.  
"I guess this means you would like to leave now then." Gaster asked seeming grateful for your presence over the last month. You nodded and Error sighed in relief that the conversation was over.  
"Good luck." All three of them said as Error started to impatiently lead you out of the kitchen.  
"She's ready to go now, Inky" Error told Ink, not paying attention at what he was saying.  
Ink beamed happily and Error paused realising what he said. He glitched and went silent as his face blushed yellow in a mix of frustration and embarrassment.  
"LeTs Go!" He shouted and you hauled Mercury into your hood before going over to join Ink's side.  
"Good luck, _____! Oh and you two are welcome to visit anytime!" Gaster spoke while gesturing to Ink and Error.  
"Bye human!" Sans cheered.  
"Good bye, _____!" Cheered the other in unison while waving.  
With one final wave, Error opened a portal and you all stepped through into the void.  
He closed the portal as soon as you all stepped in and looked at Ink shyly.  
"Admit it Error, you like 'Inky'." You smirked and both of the skeletons lit up in blushes, Ink's being more unusual as it was the colours of the rainbow. You laughed and Error growled.  
Ink quickly opened a portal to undertale for you to go through to get back to your world. You turned your back to the portal and started to walk backwards towards it while you watched Ink and Error.  
"Thank you so much guys, you have been so much help to me. I will try and find a way to repay you! Oh and one more thing, Error?" You asked with a grin, he looked up in interest.  
"Just tell Ink how you feel, it'll be so much easier." You laughed and the two skeletons talked furiously to each other in frustration. You smiled at their argument, it seemed like everything was going to be-

"Watch out!" Ink yelled out to you Error also looking your way in alarm, but Ink had called too late and you fell backwards, head first through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed reading this book as much as I liked writing it! It's a honour to have as many wonderful people out there who are willing to read the chapters I make! Thank you so much, a thousand thank yous! I feel that tommorow will be a great birthday knowing that I have so many people out there to cheer me on with my books!  
> The next book will either start mid or late next week so stay tuned! This next book will be based around Undertale again but it's going to be… harsh? I don't know how to describe it really? You'll all find out soon enough though! XD  
> Thanks again and of course,  
> Stay Determined!- FireBright<3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing this book off of the map that you can find here: http://40.media.tumblr.com/57df2d2263b206ad115eb4537ee75d25/tumblr_o5tamo6cug1v7kb1po1_1280.jpg  
> And the characters that you can find here:  
> http://pre04.deviantart.net/6c37/th/pre/i/2016/059/d/f/ut___candytale_by_babyabbiestar-d9tibyy.jpg  
> If you would like to see them please copy and paste those link into a new browser, thanks!  
> Have a good reading and stay Determined!


End file.
